More Then A Teacher
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: A French teacher, and his student. A story filled with secrecy among the building as Sebastian and Ciel try to hide their love affairs. Smut, Lemon, boyxboy, OOC if you don't like this then please don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I forgot that I wrote this fanfic. I was on my ipod, looking through all my completed fanfics and this showed up. This is a little OOC, Sebastian is a French teacher, Ciel is one of his students. Both are in a secret affair, they live together, anything else….? Nope that's it. :D

Disclaimer, I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Enjoy~!

…

More Than A Teacher

Ciel sighs with relief. His never ending week of school finally came to an end. "Ciel!" a girl squeals, her curled, blonde hair bounces up and down on her shoulders as she ran to Ciel. Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Hello Lizzie." Ciel says calmly, freeing himself from her grip. Looking into his locker.

"Say Ciel." Lizzie says, "I was wondering... Would you like to come to the mall with me? You know, if you're not busy."

"He's not interested in going shoe shopping." a blonde boy says walking behind him, "He'd rather go to my house and hang out with me. Right Ciel?" he asks, placing his arm on Ciel's shoulder.

"Actually, Alois, Lizzie." Ciel says grabbing his backpack, "I have to stay after school today. I need help in my French class."

"Oh, I see." Lizzie says, her emerald eyes looking away from him in disappointment. "Well, have a good weekend." she says smiling, "I'll see you on Monday."

"See ya." Ciel says shutting his locker door, grabbing his stuff, and walking back to his French class.

Ciel enters the classroom silently. Gently closing the door behind him. "Mr. Michaelis." Ciel purrs. His teacher looks up from his pile of papers he has to grade. His reddish-brown eyes fixed on Ciel's blue eyes.

"Oh, Ciel." he says, "I thought you went home already. You did take your bike to school right?" he asks. Ciel nods, slowly heading to his teacher.

"I decided to come by and watch you work today." he says sitting in his teacher's lap, "Then I'll leave for home once you're done. That's not a problem, is it?" he asks stroking his teacher's smooth, pale face.

His French teacher shakes his head. "No, of course not." he says, "But, won't you get bored?" Ciel shakes his head, smirking. Driving his fingers up into his teacher's perfect straight black hair.

"I enjoy seeing you work." he whispers.

"Suit yourself." his teacher says. Ciel smiles, getting out of his teacher's lap, and starts heading to a chair that sits patiently by the windows. Once he reaches the chair, he slides his backpack off his shoulders. Making it crash to the floor with a loud thud. His teacher jumps at the sudden noise, lifting his head from his papers, staring at Ciel.

"My bad." Ciel says innocently. His teacher sighs, returning to his work, mumbling words in French. Ciel smirks, sliding into the chair. He gives a long sigh, staring at his teacher.

"Se-bas-tian!" a high pitched voice from the hallway calls.

"Oh great." Sebastian groans, "Now what." The door flings open, a tall figure emerges. A male, with long red hair, wearing a red dress shirt snuggly over his body, a long red skirt, and a pair of red heels enters. "What do you want Mr. Sutcliff?" he asked emotionlessly.

'Wait, that's a dude?' Ciel asks himself, his eyes widen in shock.

"Nothing much." the red head says, his voice too high to belong to a man, "I just wanted to see how you were." he says staring at Sebastian.

"I'm fine." Sebastian says. The girlie man smiles. Walking to Sebastian. "So, you're a drama teacher correct?" Sebastian asks. The red head nods.

"Our next play is Romeo and Juliet." he says cheerfully, "Although, it doesn't seem like it, these students don't know acting even if it slapped them across the face." he says pouting.

"Is that so." Sebastian says emotionlessly.

"Yes!" he says, "Why, they can't even do a simple kissing scene without screwing it up."

"Oh, how divine." Sebastian says sarcastically.

"Isn't it though." the man says in the same tone. "So, I was wondering, would you come back to my classroom with me?" he asks, "So we can show these students how to do a proper kissing scene?" he says in a seductive purr.

"Absolutely not Grell!" Sebastian spits.

"Aw! Why not?" Grell whines.

"Because. That's repulsive!" Sebastian says in disgust.

"Oh come on!" Grell whines, "Please Bassie! For me?" Sebastian turns his head, returning to his paperwork. "Fine!" he says pouting, "If I can't get a kiss that way, I guess I'll have to get it this way." he pins Sebastian to the wall. His hands placed roughly on Sebastian's shoulders. Hovering his body above him.

"Stop this act right now!" Sebastian orders, trying to escape, "I have a student in here!"

"Where?" Grell asks. Ciel coughs, indicating his presence to the drama teacher, staring at the two. "Well, I don't mind having another pair of eyes set on me." Grell says seductively.

"Oh, but wouldn't this be considered cheating?" Sebastian asks, "I am well aware that you are dating someone else."

"What William doesn't know won't hurt him." Grell says, "Now, stop talking." he orders taking one of his fingers and placing it on Sebastian's mouth, "And bring those pretty lips over here." he says bringing his finger down to Sebastian's chin, leaning forward. Sebastian snarls softly, taking his free hand up to Grell's chest. "Oh Sebastian!" Grell says, his face turning as red as his hair, "I knew it!" he says joyfully, "You do like me!" Sebastian's snarl gets louder as he pushes the man away from him. Sending the red head three feet away from him. "Sebastian!" Grell gasps in shock, "How dare you push a lady like that! How rude!"

"Lady?" Sebastian asks, "I don't see a lady anywhere, do you Ciel?" Ciel shakes his head, snickering softly.

"You know what I think, Sebastian?" Grell asks adjusting his hair, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I think you want me. But your stubborn mind won't admit it yet."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Sebastian says, snickering softly.

"We'll see about that." Grell says narrowing his eyes, "I just have one question for you."

"Oh? And what may that be?" Sebastian asks.

"What class is this?" Grell asks, "I've walked passed this room for years and I still don't know."

"Take a guess." Sebastian says sarcastically. Grell sighs, looking around the room.

"Hmmmm. Math?" he asks. Sebastian sighs, shaking his head. "Hmmm. Science? Art?"

"Tell me." Sebastian says, "What's giving you those ideas?"

"This." Grell says grabbing the ruler on the board. Bringing it next to his

face.

"That...has nothing to do with it." Sebastian says, chuckling. Grell snarls, tossing the ruler away from him, it lands smoothly beside Ciel's feet. "Try again." Sebastian says calmly.

"Hmm." Grell says scratching the top of his head, " Oh I give up! This is far too complicated!" Grell whines, "Give me a hint Bassie! Please? For me!"

Sebastian sighs, "It's a language." he says.

"English?" Grell says.

"A foreign...language." he says impatiently.

"Hmm. Spanish?" Sebastian shakes his head, "German? No,wait, I got it!" Grell says confidently, "Chinese!" he says. Sebastian groans, slumping back into his chair.

'Wow, how dumb is this tranny?' Ciel asks himself, mildly amused.

"What?" Grell asks.

"French..." Sebastian mumbles.

"Pardon?" Grell says.

"It's French!" Sebastian says, raising his voice slightly.

"Are you sure it's not Chinese?" Grell asks.

"Do you see symbols anywhere?" Sebastian asks.

"Well.. No.." Grell says.

"Then, I'm positive, it's not Chinese. Nor is it any language that use symbols as their writing system!" Sebastian nearly yells.

"Are you sure this is French?" Grell asks suspiciously.

"Positive." Sebastian hisses.

"Then prove it." Grell says. His green eyes sparkling slightly, a smirk played on his lips. Sebastian sighs, closing his eyes, running his fingers through his raven colored hair.

'What shall I say?' he asks himself, his eyes open, looking at the drama teacher's outfit.

"Sebastian." Grell says, "Now's not the time to be checking me out. Although, I do love those pretty eyes on me." he purrs.

"I wasn't checking you out to begin with." Sebastian says calmly.

"Oh, whatever." Grell says seductively, winking at Sebastian.

"But, if you insist." Sebastian sighs. He chuckles softly, ' I've got it.' he

thinks. " * .*" (AN/ this ** is what Sebastian is saying in French)Sebastian purrs. Grell's eyes widen, his body

trembling under Sebastian's words. " *A few words come to mind when I look at you. Those words would be idiotic and absent minded. But a nuisance, that is what you truly are. Never in my days has any faculty member caused me so much stress; you truly get on my last nerves. Yet you still insist on coming here. Why is that? Oh, and one more thing.*" he looks up and down the redhead's body once more, " * I cannot take you seriously in that outfit you are wearing.

Just look at yourself. You look like some murderous mistress, who's body and attire is drenched in its victim's blood. Are you sure guys find that attractive? I assume that is what gender you are dating, do to your... feminine tendencies. Also, I've been hearing tales of you going out with random men at the depths of night. Is that true? Because it appears to me, that you're acting more like some cheap hooker, than a high school drama teacher. Hmm, and what a pity that is.*" he ends his last sentence with a purr. He looks at the drama teacher. His eyes are closed, hands held together and lie on his chest, a smile is presented on his lips.

"Oh Sebastian." he moans, "Even though I cannot speak and understand French yet. I can still sense those kind spoken words of yours as they flow out of your mouth, and enter my ears. Where they flow throughout my body, and dwell within my heart. Forever." Ciel covers his mouth with his hand, muffling his outburst of laughter.

"I'm glad, I meant every word I said." Sebastian says with a smirk. Grell's

smile brightens.

" *Hey... slut boy.* " Ciel says. Grell's eyes turn to Ciel. 'He already knows

his name, how convenient.' Ciel thinks, smirking on the outside.

"Were you talking to me, Ciel?" Grell asks. Ciel nods.

" *Whenever you get tired of screwing around with your 15, or so, boyfriends.* " Ciel continues, " *Give me a call. I'll give you a real good time.* " Ciel says with a

smirk.

"I'm sorry Ciel." Grell says, "But could you translate what you said?" he asks.

"Oh, of course." Ciel says, "I said, I really like your outfit. Red suits you."

"Aww! Why thank you Ciel!" Grell says, " I think your clothes look good on you too."

'Sebastian says they look better off of me.' Ciel thinks, a smile played on his

lips. "Thank you." he says sweetly, looking at his snickering teacher.

"Sebastian?" Grell asks, "Do you know what time it is?" Sebastian coughs, looking down at his watch on his wrist watch.

"2:45" Sebastian replies.

"Oh, really?" Grell asks. Sebastian nods, "Oh, I have to go back to my class. And I was having such a grand time too. Oh well." he sighs. "Goodbye Sebastian! I'll claim those lips of yours someday!" he says exiting the

classroom. The echo of his red high heels fade down the hall.

"Someday, but not today." Sebastian mutters.

"Not any day soon." Ciel says smirking. Sebastian chuckles. "What?" Ciel asks.

"Nothing." Sebastian says, "Nothing at all...' slut boy'."

"Oh, did you like that? 'Cheap hooker'?" Ciel asks seductively. Sebastian chuckles, shuddering a bit at Ciel's words.

"I need to get back to grading these papers." Sebastian says innocently,

returning to his papers. Ciel sighs, his eyes wandering around the room.

About 30 empty desks sat in five neat rows of six. Ciel sighs once more, resting his feet on an empty desk next to him. His eyes wander around the room. Reading the posters his teacher had up on the walls. Stopping at a poster of a red heart.

" *Love can be found in the strangest ways.*" Ciel mutters, reading what was underneath the heart. Ciel chuckles softly, sinking into his chair. 'No kidding.' Ciel thinks, closing his eyes slowly. Ciel yawns, shutting his eyes, sleep overpowering his body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciel." Sebastian says, purring softly.

"Yes?" Ciel groans.

"Keep your head off the desk." Sebastian says.

"Alright. Fine." Ciel sighs. Sebastian smirks, returning to his papers. Ciel

sighs once more, cupping his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his

desk. Sebastian hums, his voice echoes throughout the room. Ciel's eyes quickly turn to his teacher. 'Wait, what is he doing?' Ciel asks himself, squinting his eyes.

The pen in his hand brushes softly against his lips. Sebastian opens his mouth slightly, taking a little bit of his pen's cap into his mouth. Lightly

nibbling on it. Ciel's body stiffens. Sebastian hums once more, licking the top of the cap slowly, his lust filled eyes staring at Ciel. Ciel moans softly, a light blush sweeping across his face, his jeans getting tighter and tighter by the second. Sebastian chuckles seductively, swirling his tongue around the cap. Ciel moans louder as he watches his teacher's head bob slowly

up and down on the pen, sucking harshly. Ciel groans, quickly burying his reddening face in his arms. Trying desperately to cover up the sounds of his teacher sucking on his pen, which only made it seem louder. 'It's not real.' Ciel tells himself, 'It doesn't exists, this only a mere dream. It doesn't exists...and, if it does, I can't see it. It's not real, as long as you can't see it. Right?' the sound suddenly vanishes. 'Huh, I guess so.' Ciel thinks, silently sighing with relief.' Ciel's sigh was cut short when he hears a popping noise, accompanied by a long, breathy, sigh from Sebastian.

"Ciel~" Sebastian purrs. Ciel groans, burying his head deeper into his arms. "Ciel~" Sebastian repeats.

"What." Ciel mumbles.

"Look at me." Sebastian says. Ciel sighs, slowly lifting his head. Blushing at the sight that awaited him. Sebastian sits patiently in his chair,slowly tapping one of his fingers on his mahogany desk . His tie siting loosely around his neck, sleeves rolled up, and a few white buttons on his shirt undone, exposing some of his pale chest. "Ciel." Sebastian says innocently.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" Ciel stutters.

"This is the second time I had to tell you." Sebastian says scornfully, "Keep your head off of the desk."

"I know, I'm sorry." Ciel says.

"You should've listened to me the first time I said it." Sebastian says, "But instead, you ignored me and my rules."

"I know.." Ciel mumbles.

"And yet, this happened so suddenly. You've never once broken any of my rules. Hmmm. Has my good, little student suddenly turned into a... bad student?" Sebastian asks seductively, his voice sending shivers up and down Ciel's body.

"N-n-no." Ciel says.

"Well, it seems like it." Sebastian says.

"I've just had some...things on my mind." Ciel says.

"Is that so." Sebastian says. Ciel nods. "Very well then." he says, starting to head back to his papers.

"Say, Sebastian." Ciel says. His teacher looks up. His still lust filled eyes staring at Ciel.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Why are your buttons undone?" Ciel asks. Sebastian smirks, "Because, the room was getting a bit hot for my comfort. Why? Does this bother you?" he asks, stretching. Exposing more of his flat chest to Ciel.

"N-no. It's fine." Ciel says his cheeks beginning to turn red. Sebastian smirks, returning to his papers. 'This man is going to drive me insane!' Ciel thinks, his lust slowly consuming him,' If this continues... I won't be able to contain myself.' Sebastian yawns, stretching once more, exposing his pink nipples to Ciel's eyes. 'That's it, I can't stand it any longer!' he declares. He slowly rises from his desk, heading towards his teacher. "Sebastian." Ciel says, his teacher looks up, "I think you need to take a break." Ciel says.

"But I just got back to grading these papers." Sebastian says innocently.

"I think you need to take a break." Ciel repeats, "From all the teasing you've given my body." he says going around his teachers' desk, sitting in his lap.

"Teasing?" Sebastian asks, "What teasing?" he asks seductively. Ceil leans forward, claiming his teachers' lips with his own, his hands roaming all over his teachers' pale chest. Sebastian breaks away from the kiss. His eyes slowly filling with lust. "Oh, that teasing." he purrs, licking his lips seductively. Ciel blushes at the sound of his teacher's voice, cupping the face, drawing him into another passionate kiss. Sebastian chuckles, licking Ciel's lower lip, demanding for an entrance. Ciel parts his lips slightly, gasping when Sebastian's tongue is shoved forcefully into his mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth. Ciel moans, wrapping his arms around his teachers' neck, colliding his tongue with the other's. They break away from their kiss, both body's flushed and panting for breath. Ciel closes his eyes, rolling his head back, gasping for breath. Sebastian smirks, quickly attacking Ciel's exposed neck. Licking and nipping the pale skin delicately.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ciel says slightly moaning, "I thought I told you to take a break."

"But I am." Sebastian replies innocently.

"No you're not." Ciel says, "Taking a break does not mean stopping one thing, going to a next, and taking complete control over it. Taking a break means to relax, and not work." Sebastian nips Ciel's skin harshly, causing Ciel to jump, and a thin trail of blood to flow down his neck.

"I am relaxing." Sebastian says lapping Ciel's blood,"And so should you." Ciel shudders, placing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian smirks, drawing Ciel into a soft kiss. Ciel's body relaxes, his hands pulling off Sebastian's shirt and dropping it to the floor. "If I find, a single speck of dirt on that shirt, so help me god, I will..." Ciel claims Sebastian's lips, interrupting his sentence.

"You will what?" Ciel asks innocently, "Punish me?"

"I might put that into consideration." Sebastian replies. Ciel smirks, leaning in, his lips inches from Sebastian's ear.

"Oh please," Ciel whispers, "If you punish me, you'll only end up punishing yourself." Sebastian sighs, leaving Ciel a victorious smirk.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks as Ciel slowly leaves a kissing trail down his neck.

"Claiming my prize." Ciel purrs. He stops once he can see Sebastian's nipples.

"When did you get a prize?" Sebastian asks.

"When did you stop talking?" Ciel replies. Sebastian smirks, chuckling lightly. Ciel smirks, blowing cold air on his teachers' hardening nipples.

"Damn tease." Sebastian groans, driving his hands into Ciel's hair. Ciel leans forward, claiming one of Sebastian's nipples, sucking harshly. "Ahhnn." Sebastian moans, "Ah, ah Ciel!~" he mewls as Ciel drives one of his soft hands to his other demanding nipple. Pinching and tugging the sensitive bud harshly. "Ahnnn." Sebastian says rolling his head back. "Ah, Ciel ... Ciel~...Ciel~"

"Ciel~" Sebastian whispers into Ciels' ears.

"What?" Ciel mumbles, his eyes slowly opening.

"You need to wake up." Sebastian says, staring at Ciel.

"Are you done grading your papers?" Ciel asks.

"Not yet." Sebastian replies innocently.

"Then why did you wake me up?" Ciel asks slightly agitated.

"Because, your snoaring and occasional moaning was distracting me." Sebastian says, causing Ciel to blush. "It seems like you had a pleasant dream." he says, placing his hand on Ciels' clothed member, "Care to share?" he asks in a seductive tone. The images of Ciel's dream quickly rush back into his mind.

"I'll show you later." Ciel says, his voice starting to shake with his own need and desire.

"Ah, but why not now?" Sebastian asks, slowly squeezing the boy's length, causing Ciel to arch his back.

"Because." Ciel says through clenched teeth, "I don't wanna ruin your paper work." Sebastian smirks, releasing his grip, chuckling softly.

"And I thought I was the pervert." Sebastian purrs, slowly caressing the boy's chest.

"You are." Ciel says.

"Not according to what you just said~." Sebastian purrs. "Tell me Ciel." Sebastian asks, leaning so his lips inches away from Ciel's ears, his voice barely understandable. His hand finding its way inside the boys' shirt, "What was I doing to you~?"

Ciel shudders, his eyes close. "You were...teasing me." he says, his voice filled with need, placing his hands on Sebastian's chest. "Exposing yourself to me." his hands finding his teachers' clothed nipples, pinching them softly, "Your eyes filled with lust and desire."

"Is that so." Sebastian purrs. Ciel nods.

"You were across the room." he whispers. "Sitting at your desk. I was at the other side of the room. Unable to touch you, I could only watch as you used your body to slowly drive me mad." he claims Sebastian's lips with his own," Until I couldn't take it any more." he whispers, sending shudders up and down his teacher's spine.

"My, my~." Sebastian says, "That does sound like a pleasant dream."

"Indeed." Ciel says, "Now, could you please leave me alone and finish your work."

"Yes master." Sebastian says seductively, licking Ciel's ear. Ciel shudders, pushing Sebastian away from him teasingly. Sebastian smirks, slowly heading back to his desk. Ciel sighs, closing his eyes, images from his dream appear once more, causing Ciel to blush, and making his member to painful to ignore. Ciel's eyes shoot open. Looking around him for anything that will help him relieve his problem. Ciel's eyes stop once the ruler comes into view.

'Yes.' Ciel thinks, retrieving the object, 'Perfect.' he slowly drives his free hand down to his hardening member, gently stroking it. Ciel moans softly, taking the ruler into his mouth, barely sucking.

'He's asleep again?' Sebastian wonders, not looking up from his papers, 'Well, that was quicker than I intended.' "Ciel." he says, "Ciel. Wake..." he looks up, feeling his pants shrink rapidly.

"Mmmmm." Ciel moans, bobbing this head lower, occasionally lapping the top of the ruler with his tongue. Sebastian groans, quickly slamming his head on his desk. Preventing him from seeing anything else. Ciel jumps at the sudden noise. Taking the ruler out of his mouth, stopping his actions. "Sebastian?" Ciel asks, slowly letting his feet touch the floor, no answer. "Sebastian?" Ciel repeats, heading to his teacher, stroking the back of his hair once it comes within' his reach. Sebastian cautiously lifts his head. Revealing a reddish mark on the top of his forehead. "Sebastian!" Ciel nearly gasps at the mark before him. "I'm so sorry." he says, hovering his small body over Sebastian's, smothering the mark with gentle kisses.

"I'm perfectly fine." Sebastian says, "And besides, that was on my decision."

"Here." Ciel says, handing his teacher the ruler.

"What is this for?" Sebastian asks. Ciel rises, turning his body over, facing his back to his teacher.

"I've let my sudden desires take the best of me." he says. "And I must be punished for it." he whispers softly.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asks.

"Please." Ciel says, bending over his teachers' desk, his breathing quickly turning into short pants. "Please." he says once more. His sudden flushed face looking over his shoulders, his eyes slowly darkening with the lust inside of him. "Please...punish me."

The sight was to erotic to ignore. Sebastian closes his eyes, wrapping his fingers tightly around the ruler, taking in deep breaths. He sighs, setting the ruler on his desk, fighting back every bit of desire not to ram into the boy senselessly, wrapping his hands tightly around the boy's slender waist. Pulling him up so that his ear brushes gently against his lips. "Go home, Ciel." he whispers.

"W-what?" Ciel says, his body stunned by his teacher's request.

"Go home." he repeats a little louder, "Now!" he says, pushing Ciel off of his lap. Ciel stares at Sebastian in pure disbelief. He coughs, slowly regaining his composure. Turning on his heel to retrieve his things, collecting them in one, swift, motion. He gives Sebastian one final glance, before he silently exits the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ciel." Sebastian says as he walks into his apartment, removing his shoes on the mat, silence. "Ciel." he repeats, walking to the living room, loosening his tie.

"Sebastian!" Ciel says, pouncing on him, wrapping one of his legs around his waist. "Welcome home!" he says, attacking Sebastian with kisses, "Are you finished with your work?" he asks.

"No, Ciel." Sebastian says sarcastically, "I was going to, but I got incredibly bored, so I decided to leave the classroom, as well as the ungraded, unfinished, papers."

"You should stop mocking me, Sebastian." Ciel says. " Or the dinner I've prepared will get cold. Unless that's how you like it, cold, hard, and dry." he purrs seductively, slowly sliding his leg off of Sebastian. Sebastian shudders under Ciels' words, catching the sliding leg, securing it back around his waist.

"You know." Sebastian starts, "If you'd like, we could always skip to dessert." he purrs, "There is dessert, right?" he asks, Ciel nods.

"Tonight's dessert is very unique, absolutely addicting, and incredibly hot." he says.

"Is that so?...What is it then?" Sebastian asks. Ciel smirks, leaning his body forward, his lips brushing softly against Sebastians' ear.

"...Me..." he purrs, licking Sebastian's earlobe. Nibbling the sensitive part delicately, a moan escapes the man's soft lips. Ciel chuckles, adoring the noises his lover makes. Ciel gasps as Sebastian gently pushes his body onto the cold, hard, wall. His small, fragile, body lying under the tall, lean, one. Ciel shudders at the sudden change, stopping all of his actions, arching his back desperately for source of warmth. Sebastian smirks, claiming Ciel's lips with his own in a radiant kiss. Ciel moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's neck, clinging desperately to him and his warmth. Sebastian smirks, licking Ciel's bottom lip, politely asking for an entrance. Ciel parts his lips slightly, moaning at the sensation of his mouth being invaded. His tongue intertwining with the others', fighting for dominance. Sebastian smirks, giving Ciel a quick parting kiss, before trailing his lips down Ciel's jaw, stopping when he reaches Ciel's tender neck. Nipping at the delicate skin, unbuttoning the younger males' shirt. "You're a naughty boy, Sebastian." Ciel moans, " You know you're not suppose to have desserts first." he says, "It's not good for you."

Sebastian smirks, trailing his tongue down Ciel's body, stopping once he reaches the boy's hardening nipples.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian says innocently, licking around Ciel's nipple teasingly,"But it's just so good." he purrs taking one of the nipples into his mouth, running his tongue around the bud. Ciel moans, tilting his head back. His fingers intertwine in the older male's ebony hair.

The delightful scents of the food finally reach their noses, causing both of their stomachs to growl. Ciel sighs, slowly slithering away from Sebastian. "Must we stop now?" Sebastian whines.

"I'm afraid so." Ciel says,a hint of disappointment in his voice, "Unless, you want the food to be cold."

"Don't forget about hard and dry." Sebastian replies in a seductive tone, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah." Ciel chuckles, heading towards the scent, Sebastian soon follows.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking wine?" Sebastian says as he reaches the table, his eyes glancing at the glasses.

"Aren't you a little old to be molesting a helpless teenager?" Ciel replies, sliding into his seat. Sebastian chuckles.

"I do not," Sebastian says innocently, "I just...express certain things in certain ways." Ciel chuckles.

"It's still rape, Sebastian." Ciel says.

"Not if the other person desires it." Sebastian says, his deep voice sends shudders into Ciel's body. Sebastian smirks, sliding into his seat. "I'd like to say a few words." Sebastian says, raising his glass. "To the boy with the deep, passionate, blue eyes." he starts, "The same eyes that shimmer as mine gaze upon them. I drink to those shimmering blue eyes, and to the owner that posses them. I drink to you, my darling, Ciel." he says raising his glass to eye level. Ciel smiles, raising his glass to eye level.

"To the teacher known as ." Ciel starts, quickly clearing his throat, "With lips that educate in a new way as they claim my own. Instructing every form of love to me with delicacy and care. I drink to the man that enhances skills I did not know existed. I drink to you, my love, Sebastian." Sebastian smiles, his face brightening at Ciel's words.

"Cheers!" they say in unison, clinking their crystal glasses together. Creating a deep, resonant, chime that dances throughout the joyfulness of the room.

"I must say, Ciel." Sebastian says, "Out of all the dishes you've prepared, this one was your best yet."

"Thank you." Ciel says, putting the final dish in the dishwasher, "But you know what sounds really good right about now." he says, heading toward Sebastian.

"Mmmm, yes." Sebastian purrs, grabbing Ciel's wrist once it comes within reach. Pulling him into his lap, claiming his soft, pink, lips with his own. Sliding his tongue across Ciel's bottom lip.

"Oh no, not that." Ciel says, breaking away from the kiss. Sebastian pouts. "I was talking about ice cream."

"Where do you come up with your random cravings?" Sebastian asks.

"I don't know." Ciel replies innocently, " I just do."

"Hmm." Sebastian hums, his voice filled with suspicion and curiosity, "Are you pregnant, Ciel?" he asks.

"Do I look pregnant?" Ciel asks in a semi-snippy tone.

"Well..." Sebastian starts, giving Ciel's belly a quick poke.

"Oh, shut up Sebastian." Ciel interrupts, glaring at the man. Sebastian chuckles, releasing his grip. Ciel sighs, slipping out of the mans' lap. Heading towards the freezer.

"It should be in the back." Sebastian says, Ciel nods, opening the freezer door.

'Ah ha, there it is.' Ciel says to himself, bending forward, his fingers barely touching the container. Sebastian smirks, his lust filled eyes staring at the young boy's backside, licking his lips seductively. "Like what you see?" Ciel purrs, wiggling his hips, noticing the awkward silence around them. Sebastian gives a breathy moan in reply, licking his lips once more. Ciel retrieves the container, slowly rising his upper body slowly, teasing the older male. A smirk coiled to his lips as he makes his way to the silverware drawer. Retrieving a silver spoon.

"Hey." Sebastian says as Ciel begins to slowly devour his treat. "Don't eat that all at once. Come over here." Ciel obeys.

"What do you want?" Ciel asks as he reaches Sebastian.

"You~." Sebastian purrs. His lips forming into a smirk.

"Did you want some?" Ciel asks, extending his arm that contained the cold, white, melting treat. Sebastian nods, a sigh escapes the young boy's lips. "Fine, I'll let you have some." Ciel says as he moves his extended arm so it lines up with Sebastian's pants, the container inches from his perfect lips. A smirk coiled it's way onto Ciel's. "Say 'Ah'. " he orders.

"Aahhhh." Sebastian hums, opening his mouth as far as he could, leaning inward slightly. Ciel chuckles, his smirk widens further as he slowly begins to tilt the container forward.

"Ah!" Sebastian gasps as the cold dessert slides off the container, landing directly on his clothed length.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry." Ciel says, covering up the sarcasm in his voice, "Here, allow me." he says, removing his shirt before Sebastian could make any objections. His smirk returns to his lips as he slowly shifts down to his knees. His body in between the older man's legs. Sebastian's eyes stare at his in curiosity. He gasps, quickly shutting his eyes tightly, as Ciel's shirt covered hand is placed on his pants. Pressing the cold substance on his quickly hardening length. "There." Ciel purrs, "I think I got it off."

Sebastian opens his eyes, dangerously staring at the boy. "...Phantomhive." he growls, his voice descending at a rapid pace.

'What do I do now?' Ciel gulps as he watches Sebastian rise to his feet. 'I got it.' he quickly rises, throwing his shirt at Sebastian, bolting into their bedroom. He quickly opens the closet doors once he enters the chamber, diving under the mattress once Sebastian's footsteps began to echo throughout the building. Ciel's body quickly crouches into a tight ball, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

The sound of Sebastian's close footsteps increase Ciel's adrenaline, his heart beating a hundred times a second against his chest. He releases his grip, sighing with relief as he watches Sebastians' feet move away from him, heading towards the closet.

At that moment, the feet snap back into his direction, making their way closer and closer to Ciel. He gulps, as they vanish upwards, out of his sight, the mattress above him gently brushing his bare back, Ciel shudders.

"...There you are..." Sebastian growls, his hand quickly darting for the younger males' ankle that pokes out from underneath the mattress. Ciel squirms, trying desperately to break free from Sebastian's grip, digging his nails into the carpet.

"Grah! Let me go!" Ciel whines as the lump above him begins to disappear, and his body is slowly pulled back.

"Sure, I'll let you go." Sebastian says coldly, as Ciel's full body appears. He glares at the young boy as he forcefully moves him in between his legs, then shoving him down to his knees. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" Sebastian asks, coiling his fingers into Ciel's short blue hair. Pushing him closer to his pants.

"Have you gone commando, Sebastian?" Ciel asks, his eyes trained on the remaining, white , dots on Sebastians' pants. Sebastian wraps his fingers tighter around Ciel's locks, indicating that the younger male should stop speaking, yet he continues. "Or are you just really that big." he finishes with a smirk. His smirk quickly vanishes as his hair begins to lift upward, yelping at the sensation of his feet dangling high in the air. He gulps, his blue, quivering eyes staring directly into the other's red, flaming eyes. Sebastian snarls, leaning forward so his lips barely touch Ciel's ear.

"Listen to me, Phantomhive." Sebastian growls, slapping the boys' hands away when they desperately reach for his arms. "I did not pay a fortune for these pants just so you could ruin them."

"I'm sorry." Ciel says innocently.

"Prove it." Sebastian replies coldly. Forcing him back down to his knees. "Clean it up." he orders, "And I don't care how you do it. Just do it." Ciel looks up at the man, taking two fingers into his mouth, sucking on the digits vigorously. When the digits have become wet enough for Ciel's liking, he extracts them out of his mouth with a loud *Pop*, slowly driving them to Sebastian's pants. Sebastian gasps as he feels the boys' fingers press down on his manhood, the two fingers moving skillfully around the area. "Ciel." he gasps as he watches the young boy add his tongue to the mix. Ciel moans, lapping his tongue over every white dot he can find, pressing his fingers harder when he begins to feel the older mans' length twitch underneath his tongue.

"Am I done?" Ciel asks, looking down at Sebastian's now spotless pants. He shakes his head. "But I cleaned off your pants. I solved the problem." Ciel exclaims.

"Yes, but now you seemed to have created another problem." Sebastian says, undoing his pants. "Fix it." he orders as soon as his erection pokes out. His eyes trained sternly on Ciel.

"Oh!" Ciel says in a sadistic gasp, his blue eyes widen, pulling the pants down to the floor, a light blush planted on his cheeks, a smile presented on his lips.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Sebastian groans, his eye lids draping half way over his eyes.

"What look?" Ciel asks seductively, placing light kisses on Sebastian's tip. Sebastian groans, placing his hands on top of Ciel's hair. Ciel chuckles, taking Sebastian into his mouth without warning. Sebastian shudders, his eyes open immediately, looking down at Ciel. His red eyes staring into the darkening blue eyes. Ciel chuckles, his cheeks turning a mild red, his head slowly bobbing up and down on the olders' shaft.

"That look." Sebastian groans, gripping Ciel's hair, forcefully moving the younger's head up and down, flipping his head back in pure bliss. Ciel hums, looking away from Sebastian. "Mmmmmm, ahhhnngg!" Sebastian moans, pulling his upper body forward, resting his chin on Ciel's quickly moving head. Feeling a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen. "Uuhhhnnn, Ciel." he groans, forcing Ciels' head downward so that his teeth touch the base of his length, his seed exploding into Ciel's mouth. Ciel gives one final suck, collecting every drop of semen into his mouth, swallowing it all without a thought.

"Now, am I done?" Ciel croaks. Sebastian looks down once more, he shakes his head. "And why not?" he demands.

"Because." Sebastian says once his breathing returns to normal, "You haven't fixed the problem yet."

"Yes I have." Ciel says stubbornly.

"You sure about that?" Sebastian asks. Ciel looks down at Sebastian's length, his eyes widen in shock when he sees the organ still standing hard, and fully erect.

"Impossible." Ciel whispers, leaning his head forward.

"And, what do you think you're doing?" Sebastian asks, moving his hips away from the boy and his leaning mouth.

"Trying to fix the problem." Ciel says. 'And I'd be doing so if you hadn't move.'

"I've got a better idea." Sebastian says swinging his legs onto the bed. Ciel sighs, slowly climbing into the bed.

"And, what may that be?" he asks, heading towards Sebastian's length again.

A smirk coils on Sebastian's lips as he places three fingers inside Ciel's mouth. Ciel glances at him briefly, scooting his way up Sebastian's body, lapping his tongue around and over the digits slowly, sucking on them lightly.

The feeling of Ciel's muscle wrapping around his fingers sends shudders up and down the older males' spine. His eyes darken with lust as he drives his free hand down to the younger males' pants, removing them swiftly. Ciel gasps at the sudden change, closing his eyes tightly, sucking on the digits harder, beginning to unbutton the other males' shirt. Sebastian chuckles to himself, throwing his shirt across the room, extracting his fingers from Ciel's warm, cavern, driving the damp fingers to his puckered entrance. Rubbing it teasingly.

"Please~." Ciel moans, tilting his head back slightly, "Don't tease me~." Sebastian chuckles to himself once more, sliding his index finger inside the boy. Ciel's face turns bright pink, shifting his body uncomfortably. "Aah~." he moans as Sebastian slips in his second finger, scissoring him once it's inside. "I wanna try something." he whispers, brushing his fingers over Sebastian's jet, black, tie, undoing the fabric swiftly.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks cautiously, adding the final digit, thrusting them gently. Ciel's breathing hitches, his hand slides the tie off of Sebastian's lean shoulders, tying one end of the tie tightly around his neck, securing the other end firmly around Sebastian's.

Sebastian smirks, extracting his fingers from Ciel, getting a soft whimper in reply. "Please~!" Ciel moans as Sebastian alines himself to his hole, "Give it to me~! I want it~! Ohhhh~, I need it~!"

Sebastian widens his eyes slightly in shock. Slowly thrusting his member into the boy. "Oh god..." Ciel mutters jerking his head backward, causing the older male to choke. Sebastian thrusts faster into the boy, moving his neck so they can both breath. "Ohh~." Ciel moans, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, "Oh~, harder~!" he demands. Sebastian's lips coil into a smirk as he places his hands on the bouncing boys' waist, pulling his body down harder on his length, making them both shudder. "Aaaahh~!" Ciel moans, arching his back up, "D-d-do t-that a-again!" he cries, shutting his eyes tightly, purposely tensing his body up.

Sebastian groans at the feeling of Ciel's walls tightening around him, flipping his body so that Ciel's back brushes up against the headboard of the bed, his head lightly tapping against the wall as Sebastian continually thrusts against his prostate. Ciels' breath turns into quick pants as Sebastian grabs his hard length, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Aaahnn~, oh Ciel~." Sebastian moans arching his back, snapping his head back, stretching his tie. Thrusting harder into the boy.

"S-Sebastian~." Ciel chokes, jerking his head back harshly, causing the tie to snap in half. "Aahh! Ah~!...SEBASTIAN!" he cries as he climaxes into Sebastian's hand, tensing his body as tightly as he can.

Sebastian moans loudly, feeling a rising sensation in his lower abdomen. "Aahh...Ahhh~!" he moans loudly, "...C-CIEL~!" he groans climaxing deep inside the boy. Ciel moans at the warm sensation. The room is quickly filled with their gasps and demands for air.

"Now am I done?" he asks once his breathing returns to normal. Sebastian extracts himself from Ciel. Ciel pouts, sinking down into the pillows. "Aw." he whines, disappointment streaking across his face. " And I was just starting to get into it." he mopes before closing his eyes. Sebastian chuckles, removing the torn up from both his and Ciel's neck.

"Yes, you are done." he mumbles, taking Ciel's wrists, securing them to both sides of the bed post with the tie. "...For now..."

…

Thanks for reading! I won't be posting anything new for awhile because school's almost out. But I'll post as soon as I can. And also, shall I continue this story? I have some ideas for this, but I'm unsure...


	4. Chapter 4

... It started off as a nice Monday. Sebastian brought Ciel to school, taught French vocabulary to the monsters known as student, and resisted the urge to stare at Ciel in attempt to keep their love affair a secret. But now Ciel sighed, collecting his things from his locker before walking to Sebastian's room from the silent halls. When he reached the door, he stuck his head in the room. He saw the room to be empty, the only thing inside was Sebastian. He was seated behind his desk, occupying himself with papers to grade. "Sebastian." Ciel said, "Who's the one in charge of detention today?" Sebastian paused for a moment, placing the pen that was in his hand onto the table, before looking at Ciel. "I am." Sebastian replied. This school wasn't like your average high school. There rules were different, especially when it came to detention. They don't have a room specifically designed for detention, the rule is, which ever teacher is in charge of detention for that day, detention will take place in that room. There are multiple faculty members that share the role of detention, so in order to not make things more confusing, they hand the student a detention slip with the name of the teacher, the classroom the teacher is in, and what time to be there. "Why do you ask?" Ciel sighed and brought the detention paper he received earlier today to his face. He saw the shocked expression in Sebastian's eyes. "I've been a bad little boy," Ciel said seductively and walking towards his teacher. His movements were slow and hypnotic. By the time he sat up on Sebastian's desk, he already had the man hypnotized. "And I need to be punished~." he purred into Sebastian's ear. "What happened?" Sebastian asked. "Principal Spears happened." Ciel replied in an aggravated tone, "He kept complaining that my shorts are to short for the school's dress code." "I see..." Sebastian hummed while his eyes roamed down his body to his black shorts. "And was this the first time?" "No." Ciel replied instantly, tapping his feet lightly against the desk, "He's mentioned this to me before. But I don't care what he has to say about my clothing." "Tsk, tsk, tsk." was Sebastian's reply as he took Ciel off of his desk and onto his lap. "Disrespecting the principle's orders?" he asked in a semi-shocked tone as if he was surprised by his lover's opinion about his boss. "Are you going to punish me now?" Ciel whispered into his ear, Sebastian nodded instantly, Ciel was the only student in detention today so Sebastian could do whatever he desired to him. "Will you slap me? Tap me? Pull my hair and make me scream...?" Sebastian silenced him with a bruising kiss to his lips, "Uh!" Ciel moaned, giving Sebastian the chance to invade the younger male's cavern with his tongue. "A matter of fact..." Sebastian said as he broke the kiss for air. "Will you jump me in attack?" Ciel blurted out as he began to strip off his shirt. "Will you fuck me til I bleed?" he slid his shirt down his arm and made it fall to the floor. Sebastian's eyes opened in shock as he watched Ciel rub his own nipples until they became hard. "Give me what I fucking need!" Ciel has never acted this way before. Sebastian was unsure if he liked this or not, but then he felt his cock twitch in his pants at the erotic sight. Which was all he needed for an answer, hell yes! When Ciel removed his hands from his chest, he stared at Sebastian with the fact of him having more clothes on his person just hitting him. "Teacher, teacher, teacher!" Ciel said enthusiastically as he started to unbutton his teacher's dress shirt, "Show me your chest!" he yanked the fabric off of him after completing that sentence, "Ring the school bell, it's time for recess." he brought his soft pink lips to the rosy nipple and licked it at a teasingly slow rate. Sebastian moaned at the sensation of his student's tongue swirling around his nipple. He couldn't help himself from shuddering as a hand slide it's way to his other nipple. Then suddenly Sebastian removed Ciel from his nipples and slammed his palms down on top of the table. Ciel's blush on his cheeks intensified as he felt Sebastian's hands on his shorts. They were where the short's length ended, just inches from his ass and the parts that needed his attention most. "My my." he said with a voice filled with amusement,"These are to short for dress code. What do you have to say for yourself?" he grasped the end of the student's shorts with his finger tips, and slowly slid them, as well as the student's boxers, down until they reached the floor. "I've been a dirty whore." Ciel purred while moving his hips up and down to make Sebastian's hands rub his backside. Sebastian removed his hands immediately, receiving a groan , and a whine in protest. The protesting boy was then shoved to the floor, where the sight of a huge bulge in his teacher's pants awaited him. "Stay behind this desk." Sebastian instructs before intertwining his fingers into Ciel's hair, as if he were trapping a frightened prey before it had its chance to flee. "And suck my dick." Ciel then removed his teacher's belt, before unbuttoning his pants until they, as long as his underwear, fell to the floor to pool around his ankles. "Time to use my tongue on you." Ciel said before attacking Sebastian's head with cat licks. The friction between Ciel's tongue and his member made Sebastian hiss in both annoyance and pleasure. He pushed Ciel head down his shaft, making the young boy take more and more of him into his mouth. He moaned at the sensation of the tight lips around lips around him, and the tongue swishing lazily here and there. Sebastian sighed in disappointment as he looked at his clock. He didn't want Ciel's mouth to leave his member, but Detention will be over in less than 20 minutes; and there was still one thing he wanted to do, and clean up, before time was up. With a grunt he forced Ciel off of himself, pushed everything on his desk to the floor, and set Ciel on top of it. "Is there something you want…..big boy?" Ciel purred sadistically as he was flipped onto his stomach. "Yes." Sebastian replied as he placed his shaft between Ciel's cheeks, "I wanna fuck you hard." he started to move his hips, rubbing his dick over Ciel's puckered entrance. Ciel moaned loudly at the sensation. "And was there something you desired?" "I wanna feel you deep." Ciel whined and he started to force Sebastian inside him. Which the older male quickly removed whatever Ciel got in. "Well, I wanna rock your body." ' I also wanna taste your sweet. ' Ciel then looked over his shoulder, his eyes filled with lust, "Oh, I'm sorry," he started saying in a calm voice, "but I think I was in a pleasuring trance. So could you repeat what you first wanted? You know, so I can make sure I wasn't imagining it." Sebastian could feel a smile forming onto his lips as he chuckled at the young boy. "I said," Sebastian then thrusted into the young boy. Making sure that only half of him went inside. "I wanna fuck you hard~." Ciel's face became hot and incredibly red, he groaned as Sebastian entered him. "I wanna feel you deep!" Ciel moaned as he started moving down Sebastian's shaft. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Ciel, shaking his head in disapproval as he placed his hands on Ciel's hips. "I wanna rock your body!" Sebastian then snapped his hips forward and started thrusting in and out of him. ' I still wanna taste your sweet; next time, next time. ' Time was running out and Sebastian wanted to finish, oh god did he want to finish, so he took Ciel's erection into his hand and started pumping harshly in time with his thrusts. Ciel became more of a moaning mess as he shook his head side to side in pure bliss. "I wanna...Ah….AHH!" Ciel cried out in pure ecstasy as he came violently all over Sebastian's work desk. Sebastian groaned as he felt Ciel's walls clamped down tighter around him, the pleasure was just too grand. "I wanna Ah….AH!" Sebastian couldn't complete his sentence, the pleasure inside him was just too much and he climax deep inside he boy. The room reeked with sex, and harsh panting was the only thing to be heard as the two tried to calm themselves down. "We have just enough time to clean up before detention is over." Sebastian said as he handed Ciel his shorts. "Nice, so what lesson is this…? Three?" Ciel asked as he slipped his clothes on. "Of course not," Sebastian replied, "Lesson three is just a tease." Sebastian smiled as Ciel snickered at his little remark. Soon both males clothes were on, and they began to clean up after their mess. They were so absorbed in each other, that they were completely oblivious to the fact that Ciel didn't close the door all the way when he first entered the room, and there was now a pair of eyes staring at them. One eye staring at the couple through the crack of the door, and the other covered with a cell phone Video camera pointed directly at them. … Ok, Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or any of it's characters. And, I had lines where Sebastian and Ciel quoted and/or rephrased lines from, "Innocent High", "Scream For My IceCream", and "Sexting" by "Blood On The Dance Floor". I don't own them either, I just own the idea. :D And I heard that some people don't read the reviews they get, where did that come from? I read every review I get! It makes my day whenever someone reviews one of my stories, I love them! So please, review! Who do you think the peeper is? What do you think's gonna happen next? Review and find out! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating in a while, it's a long story I promise!

Enjoy this chapter!

..

.(After school, Tuesday)

Ciel had felt an odd sensation throughout the day. He felt as if someone was watching him. It actually made him feel very paranoid.

"Hey Ciel!" his friend, Alois, said unexpectedly as he walked to his jumpy friend at the end of the hall. "Where were you yesterday?" the blonde asked, "How come you weren't at my house?"

"I got detention." Ciel grumbled.

"Ciel!" his friend said in a sarcastic gasp, "That's so unlike you. What happened?"

"Spears happened!" Ciel replied, "He got all bitchy about my shorts being to short again."

"You are known for doing that." Alois muttered to himself, "But everyone's used to it by now."

"I know right?" Ciel asked his blonde friend, "Well aparently Spears wasn't so he gave me detention for the afternoon."

"Man, that sucks!"

"I know. So what did I miss yesterday?" Ciel asked as he swung his backpack over his shoulders.

"Nothing really." Alois said while walking close to his friend. "I was waiting for you and Finny to arrive so we could play video games together."

"Oh really?" Ciel asked and stopped in his tracks. The blonde nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok dude." Alois said while patting his friend's back. "I forgot that Finny had his garden club meeting yesterday. So I went back to school to go wait for him, because he's never been to my house before, and..." the vibration of his phone caused him to pause and take it out of his pocket.

"I saw the strangest thing." he said, his eyes still glued to his screen. The next thing that was heard in his ears made Ciel gasp and caused his eyes to widen.

He heard,"Teacher, teacher, teacher! Show me your chest! Ring the school bell, it's time for recess." playing, on video, on the teal eyed boy's phone. Ciel's body started to tremble, his backpack quickly dropped to the floor. ( AN: So, Alois was the peeper! Congrats to the ones who got it, which was pretty much everyone.)

"Blood On The Dance Floor, Ciel?" he asked the frightened boy, a dangerous smirk coiling onto his lips as he continued to make things worse for Ciel. "You seemed like you really enjoyed quoting from them, since you go on during the entire video." Ciel was officially terrified, to scared to speak.

"You..." was all that could come out. Slowly and scared at first, then frequent and more angry.

Alois chuckled, placing his phone away before saying. "Love me or hate me, but you wanna fuck me."

"Hate you." Ciel growled through clenched teeth, "And I don't fuck with dicks like you!"

"Oh, I'm not a dick." Alois said wildly amused, "Otherwise you'd be down on your knees, licking and sucking me like a lolli..." Ciel slammed the blonde into the hall of lockers. "Pop." Alois whispered, completely unaffected about what Ciel did to him.

"I swear, if you tell a single soul I will fuckin'..." Ciel growled through his clenched teeth into the other male's ear.

"You will what?" Alois asked confidently, "If you do anything to me, I'm posting this."

"You wouldn't dare." Ciel continued to growl while pushing Alois deeper against the walls.

"I do dare." Alois replied back, "Unless you do something for me."

"What the fuck do you want."

"I want a date with ." Alois said, "Arrange one for me, now." he ordered, "And get off me!" Ciel loosened his grip, but still had Alois pinned to the lockers.

" ?" Ciel almost whined, "Why him? If you really want me to suffer, you should force me to go out with !"

"Don't tempt me." Alois warned. "And I don't want that, I wanna date with Claude!"

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Well." Alois started, "I like him, he's been giving me the look, for quite some time, so I know he's into me."

Oh brother. Was the only thing Ciel could think of as the blonde below him continued.

"I like spiders. He likes spiders. It's like fate wants us to be together, Ciel!"

"And what if I try to arrange the date but he refuses?"

"Oh, then I'll post the video. And will lose his job, and you'll get the reputation of a slut." Alois answered.

"Even if I try as best as I could?!" Ciel nearly yelled, "You know he's not as easy as right?!"

"I know that." Alois said, "But it won't be too hard. Now go! I want a report tomorrow." Ciel then had his things shoved at him and he was pushed into the direction of Claude's room.

Claude is, just like Sebastian, a French teacher. The school has 6 World Language teachers, but the two French teachers were constantly competing against each other. The two never seemed to get along. Which meant if Sebastian were to find out what Ciel was currently doing, he'd be pissed and a fight between them will surely break out. And Ciel knew that, so that's why he arrived to Claude's room quicker and quieter than he normally would with Sebastian.

As he entered the other French teacher's room, he began to grow nervous. His body was starting to shake, his face began to drip sweat.

"Excuse me ." Ciel said to the man behind his desk. He looked up, his dark hair reflecting from the light, his golden eyes, which were behind a pair of slim glasses, stared at him.

"Hey, aren't you one of Michaelis's students?" he asked Ciel in a deep voice. Ciel nodded.

"I am." he replied, "But could I ask you something?" the teacher nodded and Ciel stepped inside. "Look, there's someone I know, it's not me, who really likes you, again it's not me. And they want to go out on a date with you."

"Male or female?" Claude asked.

"Male." Ciel replied hesitantly as if he were nervous about the question. Which he was, because questions lead to answers, and answers could lead to drama and arguing and bad things, horrible horrible things. The older male raised an eyebrow. "Alright." Claude finally said after a moment of silence, "I have nothing to do anyway." Ciel sighed with relief, Alois will be happy, the video will be erased, and Sebastian could still be with him. "I just have one request." Claude said as he rose from his seat.

"What." Ciel said, Claude was slowly walking towards him, making Ciel nervous again.

"After our date," Claude started as soon as he reached Ciel, "I will take you to my bedroom, and you will spend the night, having a good time, with me." he quietly purred in the students ear.

"But I wasn't talking about myself!" Ciel said back, "I thought I mentioned that already!" The teacher ignored his comment and continued to purr into his ear.

"Tell me Ciel..." Wait, how does this creep know my name?! "Do you like it rough?" Ciel snapped, he kicked the teacher in his groin, making him groan out in pain and slowly drop to the floor. Ciel knew that was his chance, he quickly bolted out the door and ran down the halls and out of the building where he saw Sebastian get into his car. Without a second glance to observe his surroundings, he bolted across the parking lot. Not stopping until he got to Sebastian's car, and climbed into the passenger's seat.

..

Ok, so next chapter will be up soon I promise! And until then, love you and review!


	6. Chapter 6

See, I told you I'd update this story soon. :) I'm sorry for not updating my chapters sooner. I'll explain why after this chapter, if you're interested.

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I still don't own Kuroshitsuji, or any of it's characters. I just own my stories, and my story ideas.

Enjoy this chapter my kittens! ( I'm gonna start calling you guys that. Like it? )

...  
( Wednesday Morning )

As Ciel walked calmly down the halls, he couldn't help but feel relaxed. He would go to Alois as soon as he dropped off his things, tell him to get ready for his date with that creep of a teacher, and Alois will be happy and delete the video, and they could all return to living with their normal lives.

Except...

'Shit!' Ciel mentally cursed himself as he came to realize that he didn't mention Alois at all yesterday. He cursed himself twice as he remembered that he didn't mention the time, or the location for that matter.

'I just have to hide from Alois.' Was the only thing Ciel could come up with as a strategy. 'I have to hide from him, until I can get the rest of the information.'

"There's my little match maker!" Alois said in delight as he jumped out unexpectedly at his surprised friend and wrapped his arm around Ciel's in a death grip.

"...Fuck..." Ciel muttered as his plans shattered like glass.

"How'd it go yesterday? Did you get it?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"Well..." Ciel said slowly. 'I gotta find a way to distract him. I need to keep him occupied until I reach the end of the hall. That's 's room, and when I get there I can make a run for it. That hall is always crowded, I can easily blend in there. Better pick up my pace.'

"Well?" the blonde asked back and released his grip from the other's arm. "That's not an answer. It's either 'Yes, now get ready.' or, 'No.' " They soon reached the end of the hall. But, to their surprise, wasn't in his room. Ciel didn't care, he quickly ran from Alois and blended in the crowd of students, leaving the blonde confused and wondering where his precious love to be was.

..

Sebastian was sitting in the Teacher's Lounge. Sipping his cup of coffee, admiring the silence in the room, and occupying his mind with thoughts of him and Ciel during detention. He was thinking about how incredibly pleasurable it felt when Ciel licked him, how wrong, yet so hot, it was to commit that act at work, and how they both reacted to what they said to each other.

'Ciel reacted really well to quoting lyrics.' Sebastian thought, 'I wonder how'd he react if I talked dirty to him. Hmm, that's not a bad idea. I'll try that tonight, if he doesn't have to much homework to do.'

Just then the door swung open, and there stood Claude with a victorious smirk on his face. "What's that look for?" Sebastian asked as the other teacher took a seat in front of him.

"Oh, nothing really." Claude said, "Except for the fact I just got a date sometime soon with one of your students."

"Oh really." Sebastian said, not believing a single word the other said.

"Really." Claude said triumphantly, "He was all over me yesterday, and I could tell he wanted to go out with me, even tho he kept denying it."

'So it's a male. Poor boy.'

"Really now." Sebastian said as if he were truly impressed with the other teacher, but in reality he didn't really give a damn. He had Ciel, and that was all he needed.

"Yes. How can I do this?" Claude asked.

"Do what?" Sebastian asked back.

"Have a student, one of your students, fall for me without having anything to do with them. I must be that good."

'Yeah, at being a narcissist.'

"Who, exactly, is this student of mine that wants to go out with you so badly?" Sebastian asked.

"I can't remember..." Claude started, "All I remember is his name starts with a C."

'C?' Sebastian thought. 'He couldn't be talking about Ciel, right? Of course not, that's absurd! Ciel knows how much I despise this person, and he said he wouldn't go near him. Ha, how foolish of me to actually believe, for a single second, that Ciel's the one he's talking about.'

"Well speak of the devil." Claude said to the figure who's head was sticking in through the door. Sebastian turned his head to the figure, his eyes widening in disbelief at what he saw before him.

'Ciel...?'

"Was there something you wanted?" Claude asked. Ciel nodded, his whole body was now in the two teacher's view.

"I just..." Ciel started, his eyes gazing down at the floor as he spoke. "Wanted to know the time and place it would be most convenient for you for the date." Sebastian then gave a look like he was just stabbed by Ciel. Soon rage began to enter his body. He quickly rose from his seat, ignoring the returning smirk he saw on Claude's face.

"Se-" Ciel said as he saw the expression on his lover's face.

"We'll talk about this later." Sebastian growled quietly in his ear before storming out of lounge. He headed straight to his classroom, ignoring all the echoes of pleads and cries he heard coming from Ciel.

...

Uh oh, Sebastian's pissed! Not really surprising though, this isn't the first time Sebastian's gotten pissed in my stories.

Alright, I mentioned earlier I would explain my not updating anything in forever. Which again I'm really sorry. It all started during the first week of school, I use to post my stories at school, I had to sign a school internet accsses sheet. And on that sheet, I discovered that not only was I not allowed to post my stories, ( Because they have porn in them. ) but the school board will be able to look in my history and see where I've been. So, school posting is out. And I can't do it at home, because my parents hate Kuroshitsuji with a firey passion. So...yeah, that's why.

Anywho, OMG I got a lot of reviews! Thank you so much my wonderful kittens! You really have no idea how much it means to me when you send me a review. Really, my face brightens, and a smile forms on my lips every time I read one. I absolutely love them! And I love you, so Review and another Chapter is on it's way! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my kittens! I know how short the last Chapter turned out. Hopefully this chapter will fill you with laughter and M Rated pleasures *hint hint* :} I'll be quiet, enjoy the chapter!

... ( Later that day ) The rest of the day was a complete disaster. Sebastian couldn't get what happened this morning out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. But now he was calm, sitting in his apartment. The school day was over, the papers were graded...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ciel yelled as he bursted through the front door. Sebastian had intensionally left school without Ciel, hoping that would make him feel better. Which, it did. He felt much better, but Ciel however...that was another story.

"Hey." Sebastian replied calmly while smiling at the young boy.

"Hey?" Ciel yelled. "Hey?! Wait a minute, wait a minute, let me get this straight." he said, his voice had calmed down a bit, but the anger was still in his voice. "You ditched me at school." he started counting on his fingers, One. "Made me walk home." Two. "In the middle of the afternoon." His voice was quickly rising, Three. "On a hot day." Four. "For 10 blocks!" his voice was back to screaming now, the sweat that was on his face was now flowing down to his shoulders. "You made me walk 10 blocks in the heat! 10 blocks! And all you have to say is...Hey?!"

"Yeah." Sebastian said while shrugging his shoulders, "Hey." Ciel couldn't even think straight, he was that pissed, and Sebastian could see it. Ciel was pissed at the fact that Sebastian ditched him and made him walk home. He was also pissed that his clothes, which were brand new, were damp and they, as well as his body, reeked with sweat.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ciel growled as he walked down the hall, "Just what the hell made you think it was ok to just leave me there?!" he asked as he entered the bathroom.

"I purposely left you there." Sebastian said.

"Why?!" Ciel growled. Sebastian began to chuckle, he soon walked to the bathroom and was greeted with the sight of a furious, and half naked, Ciel.

"So you could think about what you've done." Sebastian replied calmly.

"As if all day wasn't long enough?!" Ciel snapped back at him.

"I thought you said we would talk about this?" "And I thought you said you wouldn't talk to him." Ciel sighed in frustration. "Would you like me to wash your back for you?" Sebastian asked randomly.

"No." Ciel replied while he finished getting undressed, "Go away." But it was too late, Sebastian already had majority of his clothes off, and soon he was in the shower with Ciel, having warm water hit his body. Ciel glared at him, he really wanted to be alone. Taking warm showers always relaxed him. And he needed relaxation, especially with what Sebastian did to him. "Forget it." Ciel sighed, "This isn't even worth arguing over."

Sebastian smirked to himself as he put some body wash on the soaked washcloth in his hand, and began to gently massage it over the boy's back. Ciel sighed as his body started to relax. Sebastian's smirk grew wider as he moved his hand over more area of Ciel's back, his eyes drifting lower and lower, his hands started moving slower with each run. Ciel moaned quietly and leaned his head back, water was now spraying onto his lips and trailing down his face, making Sebastian shudder at the erotic sight. The vibration Ciel received from Sebastian's shudder, made his eyes open and look at him. "Oh hell no!" he hissed when he saw the expression on Sebastian's face.

"Aw, but why not?" Sebastian asked innocently, with a pout on his face, as he placed his hand on Ciel's chest.

"I'm not in the mood." Ciel growled even though he felt Sebastian's erection poking his backside.

"But what if I change that?" Sebastian asked and started rubbing Ciel's chest with the washcloth.

"As if that's going to do anything." he muttered to himself. But he made sure Sebastian heard him, and Sebastian did indeed hear him. "Nice try." he added.

"Oh, I'm not trying." Sebastian said.

"Oh, you're not?" Ciel asked in a playful tone, "Because the way that hand of yours is moving around my chest is telling me another story."

"I told you, I'm not trying." Sebastian reminded the younger male as his hand slid down the other's body. "If I were..." he started as his hand slid over the teen's belly button, "I'd do this." he then grabbed Ciel's limp member with his hand and started pumping at a fast pace. Soap suds were now running down his length.

"Alright Sebastian, that's enough; it's clean." Ciel said before biting his lips and preventing a loud moan from escaping from them. Sebastian ignored everything Ciel said, he pumped faster, and he would keep going until Ciel got hard, maybe even longer. Ciel was breathing erratically, his legs shook to the point where he couldn't stand. The pleasure he was receiving from Sebastian's hand, it was so much, he couldn't take it anymore. His hips started rocking uncontrollably back and forth, his moans started escaping him more frequently. He flipped his head back, spraying water onto Sebastian's face, which is what he intended, in attempt to make him stop before he went over the edge. His idea failed tho. Sebastian smirked at the sight, his length twitched as the water that was on Ciel's head hit his face. He didn't stop his movements, and now Ciel was so close that he began jerking his hips and moaned louder. Sebastian moved his hand away just before Ciel could release. Ciel was shocked, his body twitching at the denied release.

"You bastard!" Ciel hiccuped, "Why did you stop?!" he demanded. "Because." Sebastian said as he ran his hands up the boy's back. "You're body has seemed to change its mind." "Bastard!" Ciel hissed as his member starting turning blue, "Look at what you've done!"

"It's seems you were enjoying it." Sebastian said as he looked at the young boy's parts, "I bet you want to feel that good again."

'What the fuck is Sebastian doing now?' Ciel said to himself.

"I bet you want to feel ultimate pleasure." Sebastian said as he leaned forward. His lips were now next to Ciel's ear as he purred. "That only I can provide." Ciel shuddered at the other's words. His head nodded in comply, his body wanted Sebastian. No, his body needed Sebastian. Now. A smirk coiled around Sebastian's lips as the younger male nodded. He placed his arms around the boy's hip, pulling him towards his own erection, and slipped inside him; using water as lubricant. Ciel moaned at the feeling of Sebastian inside him. He felt as if the room were spinning when Sebastian started thrusting against his prostate, and the steam that was created by the warm water of the shower wasn't helping him. "Do you like it when I do this to you?" Sebastian asked into Ciel's ear, before nibbling and tugging his earlobe, the cries from him got louder and louder. "Do you like it when I fuck that tight ass of yours mercilessly?" Ciel could barely think straight. Sebastian had him pinned against the wall of the shower, his prostate was being abused by every violent thrust Sebastian gave him. He was a moaning mess, a true moaning mess.

'He's reacting to this really well.' Sebastian said to himself as he increased his pace. 'But why isn't he talking dirty to me back? I was expecting him to talk dirty to me.' "I said." Sebastian paused for a moment to gain enough momentum and give Ciel the harderst thrust he could possibly give the boy without injuring him. "Do you like it when I fuck that tight ass of yours mercilessly?" he went back to his regular pace. "Does it make you want to scream until your voice is gone? Does it make you feel pleasure like nothing you've ever felt before?" he then slowed his pace, dramatically, he was panting when he said. "Well, does it?" Ciel whined in protest immediately after Sebastian slowed his pace.

"Y-y-yes!" Ciel cried. "It feels so good~!" his voice was now groaning as he started to move himself on Sebastian's length. Sebastian smirked again, thrusting into the boy at full speed. "Ah, yes!" Ciel began to moan over and over, "Ah yeah! Fuck my ass, with that big cock of yours, give me everything you fucking got!"

'Damn! So that's what he'll do!' Sebastian thought while groaning loudly at Ciel's choice of words. His length twitched before it was slammed into the boy as he went as hard , and fast, as he could.

"AH!" Ciel had his back arched as much as he could, it was clear that he was enjoying himself. "Keep fucking my ass like that, just like that!" Sebastian groaned once again at Ciel's words. Starting to feel his climate approaching, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's member again and pumped in time with his thrusts. "Ah! Ah, I'm cumming baby!" Ciel cried while looking over his shoulder. "I-I'm...Grah!" with his eyes closed tightly, and his body jerking harshly, he came on Sebastian's hand, while the rest went down and into the drain. The feeling of Ciel's walls tightening and pulsating around him sent Sebastian over the edge. With a groan escaping his lips, he climaxed, and buried his seed deep inside the boy. Sebastian turned off the water when their breathing calmed down, his eyes were now staring at his lover.

"Do you still want to talk about this morning?" Ciel asked calmly as he set Sebastian on the floor of the shower, and climbed ontop of him to rest his head on his chest. Sebastian shook his head, he was over it now. He knew that Ciel would be forever his, and nothing would ever change that.

... You know, next to 'Really descriptive in the bedroom' sex, Shower sex comes next in my favorites, then car sex. X) Maybe I'll do that sometime. On a random note, this story is far from done. I still have ideas for this story, so please keep sending reviews! I love your feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my kittens! I appologize for not updating in like...forever. I've been busy lately.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroshitsuji.  
Enjoy~ 3  
...

Thursday was the first normal day Ciel had all this week. Earlier that morning he gave the rest of the date information to his friend ( Location: Chiles Time: 7:00pm sharp! ). And when he was finished, his friend started squealing and bouncing in contentment. After they parted, Ciel was surprised with no unexpected appearances from the blonde. Alois was probably fantasizing over his date that evening, but Ciel could have cared less, he had a full normal school day. Where all he focused on was school work and thoughts of what he could do with Sebastian when school was out.

( Friday After School )

Ciel was now picking up his things after completing another normal day of school. He was walking faster than he usually did when going to his locker. He couldn't help his body with the paranoia it was going through. Ciel didn't see Alois at all today. He expected that the blonde would run to him this morning and talk about his date, non stop. But his mind was starting to feel a little at ease as he noted he was the only one in the hallway. He still hurried tho, quickly opening his locker and shoving things into his backpack. And as he was fixing to close his locker, he heard a voice growl, "Ciel, you bitch!" from behind the door. The voice made him jump as it caught him off guard. The door soon closed shut, and Ciel was trapped between Alois's arms.

"How dare you do that to me!" Ciel didn't have much time to respond as the blonde dragged him to the closest empty room.

"Do what?" Ciel asked before he was thrown to the nearest desk.

"You know what?" Alois asked at the wincing boy on the ground. "You've got some nerve, Phantomhive."

"What happened?" Ciel asked as he tried to stand on his feet, "What did I do?"

Alois snickered a bit to himself, before closing the door behind him and walking to Ciel.

"7:00," he hissed in Ciel's ear, "Chilies. There I am, waiting anxiously for Claude to arrive. And when I see him, I notice him looking around for someone. So I think he's trying to find me, but when his eyes lock with mine, he keeps...looking. But finally he does come up to me, and when I could hear him, he asked if I was your friend and if I had your number." Alois then grabbed a fist full of Ciel's hair and jerked it upwards. "He was looking for you! He thought he was there for a date with you!" Alois was now screaming, and Ciel's body began to shake in fear.

'He's going to post the video!' was all Ciel could think about, ' I'm going to be known as a slut now. Sebastian will lose his job, no...worse, he'll go to jail! For having relations with a minor. This really can't be happening to me!'

"And.." Alois silently cursed himself before he continued. "I deleted the video when I saw Claude come towards me, before he asked about you." That was all Ciel needed to hear, he silently sighed in relief. "Stupidity on my part." he growled, "I guess your plan worked."

"What plan?" Ciel asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ciel." Alois said as his eyes narrowed. "You planned this out all along, you and Michaelis. You told him, and you both came up with this strategy, based the information you both knew about us, in order to..." Alois stopped when he saw the boy under him give a look of confusion. "You didn't tell him, did you?" Ciel bit his lips, a dead give away. The blonde then gave a sinister chuckle. "Oh that's rich." he got up and started walking around the room. "You kept this from him? So he has no idea about this, correct?" Ciel nodded hesitantly, unsure of what would happen. "Oh, then maybe I should tell him about this secret you kept from him."

Ciel's eyes widened as he saw Alois make his way to the door. He knew what the blonde was going to do once he got out. He'd give Sebastian lies, lies that would only make matters worse for him, and Ciel still felt like he was on Sebastian's bad side for talking to Claude behind his back.

"No!" he yelled when the other's slender fingers brushed against the handle on the door. He sprang into action, tackling Alois to the ground before hovering over him and pinning the other to the ground.

"Damn Ciel." Alois muttered before his sentence was cut off. The closed door of the classroom was now opening, and Sebastian entered with a puzzled look on his face about his door being shut. His eyes then turned to the two on the ground, they widened, and his face turned paler while his jaw opened slightly.

" ...I can explain." Ciel said before his lover turned his back and exited the room. " ! Wait!" Ciel called as he got to his feet and ran after him.

Panic was filling his body rapidly, Sebastian wouldn't turn around whenever he yelled for him. His heart was pounding against his chest at a mile a minute, Sebastian walked in at the wrong time.

"There you are, Ciel." 'Oh great,' Ciel thought, 'it's the creep again. Just what does he want know?'

As the older teacher in glasses got closer to him, he took Ciels' hand with his. "Where were you last night?" he asked with a voice filled with concern, "I was so worried." he kissed the younger's hand lovingly. With his face cringed, and his eyes rolled, he yanked his hand free, glaring at the now confused teacher.

"How stupid are you?" Ciel asked in disgust.

"What?"

"How stupid are you?!" Ciel repeated a little louder, his voice still in disgust. "Honestly, how many times did I mention that your date wasn't with me? How many times!?" he sighed in frustration before he hissed, "It's your fault things happened the way they did!"

Claude's face streaked with guilt, he's always wanted Ciel to be his since the moment he first laid eyes on him. "I'm sorry."

Ciel looked away from the ashamed man apologizing before him. "You're waisting your time, you know." he muttered, the other French teacher looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said you're waisting your time." Ciel replied, "Alois, the one you really, want should still be inside 's room."

"How did you kn-" Ciel ran down the hallway before the teacher finished his sentence. Ciel kept running as fast as he could, until he exited the building. Just as he left, he saw Sebastian's black car drive out of the staff parking lot, and towards the apartment as fast as he could legally go.

"Great." Ciel muttered to himself. This is the second time he has to walk back to apartment; and he was not looking forward to what was going to happen when he got home.

Poor Ciel. :( Thanks for reading my story! I hate saying this, really I do, but I'm sorta having writers block on this story. I know what the next chapter is going to be about, but I don't know how I should write it. I'm also writing another story called, "Tonight's Entertainment" 'nough said. Anyways, I'll update ASAP, until then, please review! Good or bad!

Love you :)


	9. Chapter 9

I'm kind of in a rush. I'm sorry I haven't posted this chapter sooner. But please, enjoy what I have :D

...

Ciel felt uneased as he walked up the stairs to his apartment complex. The sun was beginning to set, and the wind had gotten much colder than it was before.

'I really hope Sebastian isn't mad at me...' the look Sebastian had on his face and the pained expression he had in his eyes that afternoon popped into his mind and made the young male stop, he was a few doors away from the apartmemt. 'Oh, who am I kidding, he's pissed at me!' Ciel slowly started to walk again, 'I'm sure he'll get over it once I explain what really happened. It was all one huge misunderstanding, I know he'll understand. Right...right...? God I hope I'm right.' He had come to a halt once his apartment door was facing him. There was silence, a long pause, Ciel didn't know what to expect as soon as he would open the door. He took in a few more deep breaths, and with a slightly shaken hand, he reached for the door knob. He gave it a twist to the right, the door opened, it was unlocked.

'He's here...' Ciel gulped before pushing the door, and hesitently stepping inside.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said with uncertainty in his voice, "Are you in here, Sebastian?" he heard a thunk coming from the kitchen. He jumped and moved towards the sound with caution, the house was practically pitch black in his eyes, he could only make out a few of the objects around him.

As the thunk continued to be heard in his ears, his eyes became more dilated. It was easier from him to dodge furnitures, and soon he came upon a small light in the kitchen.

'Oh no...' Ciel could see Sebastian out in the kitchen, 'It can't be what I think it is, can it?' his back was facing towards the young male. 'It is...' Ciel squinted his eyes, he could see a blue can wrapped around Sebastian's long, pale fingers, and pressed against the palm of his hand. 'Oh my god. It's...It's...Beer.'

Ciel froze, he had only seen Sebastiand drink two types of alcohol on two different occasions. One of those was wine. He had only seen him drink that during a romantic, or on some ocassions, a date. In which he would indulge a glass or two himself. Then there was the other type, beer. Which was always a bad thing in Ciel's mind.

Sebastian only had one thing he used to relieve him from his anger and/or stress. He didn't work out, he didn't smoke, and he certainly didn't eat his problems away. He had beer, and lots of it.

Ciel was now moving slowly ,and cautiously, towards the man now a few feet from him. Sebastian had his head resting on his arms, three empty can around him. Ciel gulped again, his heart pounded nervously against his chest. 'This will not end well.'

"Hey." Ciel said sweetly to his lover, a sweet and innocent smile curved his lips. He recieved a loud grunt in return. Sebastian looked up at him, with nothing but hate filled glares. "Sebastian..." he cupped the older male's cheecks into his hands.

"Get your fuckin' hands off me." Sebastian's voice was slurred as he spoke to Ciel. The younger male's smile vanished. His eyes widened slightly, and his hands slid off Sebastian's angular face. The older male scowled at him, getting up from his seat and stumbling towards the fridge. Once the door was opened, the older male's throat let out a groan as he picked up the last can of beer the fridge held inside, before slamming the door and making the younger male jump again.  
"Are you ok?" Ciel asked while Sebastian opened the can of alcohol and started to chug it down. Even though his heart was racing a mile a minute against his cheat, he started to lick his lips. He didn't know why, but he found this display to be very erotic to him. Seeing Sebastian's Adam's apple bob up and down with each swallow he took, how some of the liquid missed his slender lips and flowed down his face, he felt his pants begining to tighten. His heart thumped louder as he hesitantly made his way to the drunk male, intertwining their legs together and Ciel placed his hand under the older male's chin.

"What...do yah think you'~re doing?" Sebastian took the student's hand away from his chin, but still had it in his hand. "Get your hand off me." he growled which made Ciel gulp in return. His eyes widened as he saw the anger in Sebastian's drunken eyes. He started to move back, but Sebastian held him in place with the placement of his hand on his hip. He wasn't finished with the boy yet. "Today...Today~." Sebastian's voice was slurring even more, "Started off re...real nice..'specially when we started t-to make out during lunch."

'He can still remember that even though he's completely hammered?!' Ciel thought as he waited to find out what else the drunk man could remember.

"I could still taste you, even though we stopped. I didn't want to stop, but that damn bell rang, and I had to prepare for the next class. So, I wanted to finish what we had started once school was over."

'So that's why you kept staring at me like you wanted to devour me whole during class.'

"And when it was, I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere for you, I was beginning to get worried. So I went back to the classroom, to start from the beginning, I saw it was shut. Which was odd to me because it was open when I left. I heard noises coming from the other side, so I opened it, and when I did..." his crimson eyes glared at the boy, and the younger male jumped slightly, the can was raised to the older male's slender lips, and he began to drink once again. "I let your little chat with Faustus go as a warning, but this time..." he wrapped his hand tighter around Ciel's slim waist, "You're going to be punished."

Fingers were pressed hard against his sides. He should have felt terrified for what Sebastian was planning on doing to him, he had a pretty good idea of what it was going to be, and the mere thought excited him to no end. "Mmmmm, yes." he purred and arched his back even more when long fingers started pressing harder against his hips, he was thoroughly enjoying the rough treatment Sebastian was giving to him, and he didn't know why. "Punish me~." in that instant, he was turned around, his covered chest pressed against the slate countertops, and Sebastian's was against his back. "I see you're in no mood to mess around tonight~." he purred teasingly as his belt was practically torn off his body, his pants soon followed.

"No more talking.." Sebastian growled in mere warning as hid his hand inside the boy's boxers, and was greeted with the touch of a hard erection, "From this moment on, you will be punished, and you will continue to be punished until I say so. Is that clear?" his voice sounded so demanding, so high in authority, that the younger male's legs shook, both from fear and heightened pleasure. Ciel only nodded, the top row of his perfect white teeth sank into the lower flesh of his lip as he felt his boxers slide down his calfs and join his jeans in a pool around his ankles. His backside was completely exposed to the drunken man that was his lover. What came next from the male was something Ciel was not prepared for.

A slight shuffle of clothing, a short wisp of air, a loud shriek, trembling legs, and a burning backside. Sebastian had delivered a harsh slap, one that he, the young boy, was not prepared for. One, that left a searing red hand imprint taint the pale skin. "I said... Is. That. Clear?" The boy was trembling over the words.

"Yes." The stinging had subdued, pleasure was beginning to emanate through his body. "Ah, yes!" Sebastian had kicked both of his legs into separation. His breaths were coming out in quick pants, his cheeks had become flustered. It wasn't much longer until he felt Sebastian's errection inbetween his cheeks, which separated the two musles. Oh, how badly did the boy want to turn around. How he longed to see the expression Sebastian's face when he witnessed his own to being entered rough and dry. The thoughts alone formed goosebumps, and sent shivers of delight all over his body. But for now, he would have to cope with just gripping to the counter, and grit his teeth when Sebastian did just that. His thick rod was penetrating his unprepared, and tight walls, leaving him groaning at every inch the older male made. Leaving no time for the blue haired boy to adjust, Sebastian began to move his hips hard, and fast, his thrusts making the male slide his chest all over the counter.

If Ciel received a dime for every moan that escaped his throat, he would have enough to survive in luxury for months. Sebastian had been ramming against his prostate, and the upward thrust caused his errection to brush against the counter he was leaning against. Two fingers brushed against his lips, and he accepted them with no hesitation. The digits muffled out his sounds as he worked diligently on them, circling his tongue around them, and sucking on them from time to time.

It was until the fingers were removed from his cavern did Ciel finally realize why Sebastian had made him do that. The damp fingers trickled over his member. The saliva mixed with the air surrounding them made the boy shudder. Sweat soaked hair was covering his forehead, his head was burried deep into his his arms, the sensation made the boy realize he was on the verge of contemplation. The fingers were were now pressed onto the weeping member, his body was starting to jerk uncontrolablly. "I'm...I'm..." the boy gasped out, his body had made his release before he could finish his sentence. The drunken male was not to far behind him, emptying himself inside the boy with only a few more a harsh thrusts, and a groan through his lips. Sebastian closed his eyes, his mind was blank, he could only feel himself starting to come down from his orgasm, and the boy pulsating around his softening member.

When his eyes finally opened, he saw the limp figure below him. He pulled out, expecting to have Ciel turn around and embrace him. That never happened, soft snores took its place instead. A scowl formed on his lips, his hand was raised, and was brought down and onto the recently used backside. Ciel jumped at the sensation, he did not intend on sleeping where he stood, but the rough treatment Sebastian put him through only increased his fatigue.

"Last time I checked, you were still being punished. Did I tell you to fall asleep?"

"N-no." Ciel stammered out, he felt confussed, but slightly relived, when Sebastian put both of their pants back on. "W-w-wait! What are you doing?!" Sebastian had his wrist in a death grip, and they were heading towards front door. When Sebastian opened the door, the cold air hit every inch of the exposed skin. He shuddered before whispering lowly into Ciel's ear. "The trash goes outside, what makes you an exception?"

Flesh ripping apart, that's what was heard as Ciel's hard was ripped into two. Sebastian had thrown him out of the apartment, his own home, and locked it away from him. "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel's voice was cracked and broken as he latched onto the door knob and desperately tried to open, "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, RIGHT NOW, AND TELL ME WHY YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SUCH A FUCKIN' PRICK!" he stood there for several moments, waiting for a response that would never come. "Stupid prick!" he muttered and chipped off a bit of paint as he kicked the door. "If he wants to act like a fucking jealous girlfriend, fine, let him!" he spat and turned on his heels and left. Walking back down the stairs, and away from the apartments, where Sebastian came to realize the events that occurred.

..

If you think they were going to have make up sex, think again, this drama shall continue! Just so you know, the next Chapter will be in Ciel's POV then Sebastian's. How was it? Again, I'm really sorry this Chapter took so late, writers block. -.- Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently for this Chapter. Keep the reviews coming! I know I haven't posted in a while...but I was very upset when the reviews stopped coming. No Reviews = a depressed me which = a slower story update. Really.

ATTENTION: MAJOR IMPORTANT, WANT TO KNOW, NEWS!

To the ones out there that love Blood On The Dance Floor, and hate Elizabeth as much as I do, I wrote a short Horror fic called , "Happy Violentine's Day" based off of...you guessed it, "Happy Violentine's Day" from BOTDF! How did you figure that out?! Are you spying on me? Did you have the answer hidden on your person, did you...did you?! :D I kid, I kid, but serious though, you should check it out, my reviews have said it was pretty scary. So check it out, and I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one. I love you kittens!  
^_. ._^


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm sick, so I want to post this very short chapter and go to bed..once I'm out of school I mean. :)

Review, and it'll make me feel better. Love you kittens!

...

Shocked, that is my reaction to this dramatic event. Pained, that is what my heart is feeling at this moment in time.

Bastard, damn drunken bastard! He didn't give me a chance to explain...

Music is pounding into my ears. Multi-colored stage lights are flashing brightly in the dim atmosphere, there are people everywhere. Dancing, chatting, flirting, laughing, smiling, happiness... I despise them! I despise them all!

"I can't believe he said that to me!" my mutter went unnoticed, "He didn't let me speak! He just kept drinking away, and acting like a fucking jealous girlfriend who's panties got caught in a bunch! Fuckin' prick!" I'm at the club, my favorite place. People are walking past me, and occasionally a young couple will come my way. They make me want to throw up with their smiles, their holding of the hands, the laughs they share as they rush towards the restrooms, god I wish I had a pistol.

My drink, which I have been clutching in my hands, is raised to my parted lips. I glare at a kissing couple as I take a sip.

"Ugh, oh god what is up with this drink?!" I cringe at the taste and set the glass down on the bar's countertop. God that was awful! The worst drink of my life! "Excuse me, bartender?" I have to yell to get the male's attention, "What is this?" I see his gray eyes look at my drink, then back to lock in with mine.

"It's exactly what you ordered, a Margarita." there are a few strands of dark hair that fall onto his angular face, which he tucks behind his ear instantly, which interrupts his sentence momentarily. "Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Hmn? Oh no, just making sure." God my reply was retarded! Why did I say that? Why was I staring at his hair? Wait, why am I caring to begin with? The bartender's back is turned to another customer, and I take another sip.

So, this is a Margarita. It's a virgin, figures. Heheh, god knows it's been awhile since I've known what it feels like. Ugh! Oh god, why did I drink that again?!

"Hey you." there's a voice speaking to me. It's deep, and familiar, but it's not Sebastian. "Hey, Ciel." I'm now face to face with the owner, it's Claude. A smile is spread across his face. His golden eyes are staring at me.

"What do you want?" I growl at him, this never would have happened if it wasn't for him.

"I wanted to say thanks, for all that you've done for us."

"Us?" Is this man already heavily intoxicated? What the hell does he mean by us?

As if on cue, Alois jumps into appearance , his arms are wrapped Claude's hips, and he greets me with a sweet, "Hello Phantomhive!"

Oh, I get it, he meant with him and Alois.

I glare at my once blonde friend, this also wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him. A smile is on his deformed lips, and his hand wraps around the other French teacher.

"Hey Claudie?" Oh god! That's it! Someone shoot me! Please, anyone! I'll pay you for it, I'll give you the gun, I'll make it look like a suicide! Just please...get me away from him and that voice, "Could you get me a drink? I'm parched." there's a tint of seductive charm in his voice. His small body rubbed against the other's chest, with one hand placed under the chin on his angular face, the other hidden inside the locks of dark hair.

"Anything for you, my little spider." Claude finally replied and slid his hand against the blonde's face in a caress. I cringed at the sight, as well as the response. Wait...was that suppose to be cute? How could that name be cute to anyone's ears? I mean kitten, that's cute; Sebastian calls me his kitten sometimes. Bunny, that qualifies as cute, but calling someone a spider?That sounds more creepy than anything else. Hmm, you know, when ever Claude is bored of the pet name, I wonder if he'll add 'itsy bitsy' to it to shake things up. That name seems for suitable for Alois, he is an itsy bitsy spider.

The itsy bitsy spider climbed up inside my heart. Out came the pain, and made the spider shout. Out came the love, and mixed in with the pain. And the itsy bitsy spider is satisfied again.

"Two margaritas, please." that annoying monotone voice of the teacher's puts me out of my little nursery rhyme. "So, Sebastian isn't here. Is he?" just the sound of his name brings pain into my heart, "Of course he isn't. If he was, he'd buy you a real Margarita instead of making you drink that...virgin."

"What makes you think it's a virgin?" I ask, the dark haired man adjusts the glasses on his face, before they're fixed on the large scoop of cream in the center of my glass, his facial expression reads "Too easy". "So what? Maybe I asked the bartender to put cream on it, did you think of that? Because with out this, it lacks sweet, just like something else."

He chuckles at me and leans closer to me. "Ciel..." his hot breath is against my ear, and I don't like it, get it away. "Just because I'm not your teacher, doesn't mean I'm not aware that you're a minor." I can't stop the glare from spreading across my face. I can't believe he's acting so smug to me, he should be apologizing for creating this mess. Both of them! They should be miserable, just like I am. They should be feeling just as upset as I am, but worse, because they're to blame for this.

Anger is flooding into my body, and flowing its course in my veins. I bring the glass to my face. With one hand open, I scoop out the cream, and shove all of it into my mouth. Sweet cream, and a hint of bitterness from the drink, dance around my taste buds. I love whipped cream, it has this positive affect on me when I'm in a state such as this. You know like fat girls and chocolate...or cats. The bartender returns, two glasses in his hands, one with cream, and one without.

"I know who you're giving it too." the man said as he set the glasses down.

"Oh you do?" Claude replied with mischief and payed the man.

"Yeah, I do, have a good night." his attention focused on the other customers near us.

I could almost see the lightbulb going off in Claude's narcissistic head. He took the glass with cream close to his face, with two free fingers, he scooped up the cream, and placed them in his mouth. Copy cat!

"Man..fuck you!" I snarl, I don't even care about censoring my words anymore.

"Only on Tuesdays~." that freak of nature purred to me, "Alois is busy on that day." my eyes widen as I cringe again. How the fuck did he know that?! This is your first official date, if I'm correct. You two just hooked up just recently! How could you know that?!

I guess my reaction to this is somehow amusing to him, because those disgusting lips of his are smirking, and a chuckle resonates from inside his throat. "I'm teasing, he's actually booked every Thursday. So, you'll have to wait until then. Ok~" I can't believe this man. If I could, I'd slap him, but I don't want my hand to be contaminated with his filth. He's full out laughing this time. My reaction must really be priceless if he's laughing that much. He eventually does stop, and soon leaves my presence. I can't tell how long it was until I noticed his absence. But when I do, I sigh in relief, and slump into my chair. Good riddins!

The atmosphere in the club changed after the song ended. A loud, ravenous, energetic beat fills the air. The lights begin to flicker multiple flashes of colors. This song...I recognize it! I've heard this song before, but I can't place a finger on where. That was until I heard the first line.

"Oppa Gangam Style!"

My lips form into a smile. Memories are flooding back into my brain. I remember where I heard this song from now. How could I almost forget this? This was when I had the happiest night of my life, this took place in this very club.

This, was Sebastian and I's first date.

...

Who wants to read about their first date? Review, and it shall be done faster than one can imagine.


	11. Chapter 11

Last story update of 2012! Let me just say that it's been an amazing year of writing stories. I love all of you guys so much, and you don't know how happy it makes me to know that I have fans that actually want to read my stories! I'm looking forward to what I'll write in the new year, there are new skills, new ideas that I want to try. I'm sorry if this sounds rushed, I had to write this again because the website thingy expiered. Yes, I said website thingy. So...late chapter? Yes! I'm sorry, this month has been so dramatic for me. I'm still sick, there's family drama currently going on, and I moments where I didn't want to write, and I didn't know what to write about. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it.

So during my moment of writer's block. I kept asking myself questions that I think I should answer. "Where are Ciel's parents? What happened to them? Why is Ciel living with Sebastian?" I answered all of those questions in this chapter. I tried to be creative, but I still being close to what happened in the anime/manga. I hope you like it.

Well, I'll hush now because I have a dog mooching over my dinner and you have alot of words to read.

Have fun and enjoy, HAPPY NEW YEARS KITTENS! :D

...

I was left alone on this Earth when I was 10 years old. I lost both of my parents in a tragic house accident so long ago. I too was in the house at that time, but I managed to survive to tell the tale.

I was playing alone in my room at the time. Mom had locked me in there because I had gotten into trouble a few moments before, and she said she would come and get me once dinner was ready.

_She would never come..._

I noticed something odd when my mother didn't come to get me when I expected her to. But I, being a child at this time, thought nothing of it and continued to play. Then I got a feeling inside me that said that I was in danger. I got to my feet, touched the knob of my door, and I screamed slightly as something caught me off guard.

_The knob was hot. My house was on fire..._

"Mom!" I shrieked, despite the pain I was receiving from the knob, I still tried to open my door. I could hear faint screams coming from upstairs, my parents...

I ran to the other side of my room, grabbed the closest thing I could, and smashed my window open. Once my feet touched the damp grass, I turned around and my eyes widened at the horror I was witnessing.

Red, red flames, it engulfed my entire house. I ran for the front door, the riskiest, and stupidest decision I could have ever made. But I was a desperate child, I had no phone to call for help, and I had to protect what I had. What else could I have done?

Once I reached the door, I jerked the handle to the right. My palm burned more than it did in my room, and the door was locked. My parents were trapped inside, and there was nothing I could do to save them. Panic was beginning to take over as my ears filled with the crackling of the flames, and the screams and shrieks of my parents as the flames slowly cooked them alive until... the screaming stopped.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed, the crackling of the flames intensified, but there was nothing I could do, my parents were dead. I ran off immediately, as far away as I could, sobbing and screaming until my eyes stung, and my throat burned.

When I did return, I returned to nothing. The fire had burned my house to the ground. Along with my parents, all of my things, my memories, and my childhood. I searched everywhere for any reminants of my parents, but the only thing that remained were my parent's wedding rings. I still have them today, they're in boxes in front of my parent's picture in my living room. There was nothing else I could salvage. The ashes of my parents were swept away from passing winds, and they blew away from me. The wind took what the flames had left of my parents. I was sobbing again, my heart filled with pain, grief, misery, and loneliness.

Soon word got out to what had happened, and a funeral was arranged. There was nothing to burry, so instead, we went to the river and placed white roses in the water and watched them drift away.

After the service I had to live with my aunt, a well known doctor with the nick name of Madam Red. We mourned over our lost family members for quite sometime, but then we started to get our lives back on track. Things were going well, until...word got out about Madam Red's work.

Apparently, before I lost my parents in the burning flames, Madam Red had lost her husband, and her unborn child, in a car accident. So not long after the loss of my parents, she and her unkown partner intoxicated their patients, that were expecting a child, with drug induced pills. This drug was a hallucinogen, which made the women think that having this child would kill them in the process. The paranoia, also caused by the drug, would terrify the women into having abortions. Word spread like wildfire, Madam Red and her partner were both arrested, and sent to a mental institution.

After that incident I had no where else to go. I was sent, by court and Madam Red's order, to Sebastian's to live. He had known Madam Red for quite some time, and both court and Madam decided it would be best for me to stay with him.

When I first arrived I was captivated by his looks and his charm. Those deep fire red eyes of his put me into a trance, and his voice did no help to put me out of it. I could tell that a couple months in that he was starting to feel something for me. He kept giving me hints day after day until one day, he asked me out on a date. My heart was racing with joy and excitement, I accepted immediately. That night was one of the happiest nights I could ever remember, it was a night that I shall always cherish with me forever.

..

We had left the apartment around 9 on a nice summer evening. The club was full as usual, and music was pounding into our eardrums.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sebastian asked me when we sat at a table in the corner.

I nodded, and replied with an innocent. "Yes please."

"What would you like?" he asked. I wanted to say 'You.', but this was our first date, I didn't know how strong his feelings for me were just yet.

"Something with alcohol, if you don't mind."

"But, I do mind. You're a minor, Ciel. You're legally not allowed to drink anything alcoholic until you're 21."

"But...but you let me drink wine all the time! That's alcohol...right?" a small pout formed on my lips. I know I look cute, and desperate, but I guess it wasn't enough.

"That's different, this is a public event."

Him rejecting my request really does bring the desperation out in me. My former pout deepens, my eyes look as though they're about to burst from their sockets. This better work.. "But...But I want it."tears, fake of course, roll down my cheeks. If this doesn't persuade him, I don't know what will.

A sigh leaves those parted lips of his, before words form. "Fine, you win. I'll be right back, save our seats, ok?" I nod, but as soon as his back is turned, I stand up. I've only been living with Sebastian for a few months, but in those few months, I learned that Sebastian was not one to give up easily. I make it to the bar unnoticed, and it was then he turned to where we were sitting, and his face showed concern and shock when he noticed my absence. I chuckled at the sight, it was too cute to even describe. He heard my laughter, and faced me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay where we were and save our seats?" we were face to face now, and l felt my cheeks rise in temperature as my eyes stared deeply into his.

"I don't know..."_ Come on, Ciel. Think of something, something_..."I couldn't hear you."_ hey, at least that was something._

"But didn't you nod afterwards?"

"Yeah...I was nodding my head to the beat!" _Ok, now l really don't know what's coming out of my mouth. Ciel, sweetie, I think it would be best if you just hush now._

He sighed at me, his hand massaged his temple before he said, "Fine." and turned around to face the counter. "Two Margaritas, please." I heard him say to the bartender when he got his attention. I could see the puzzled look on the male's face.

"Two, sir?" he asked. Sebastian nodded as he pulled out his wallet, pulled out some bills, and slid them across the table. The bartender placed the bills in his breast pocket before saying to Sebastian. "Coming right up, sir."

Red eyes glanced at me once the bartender left. They were speaking to me. They were saying, 'I'm doing this all for you, you know..' and, 'I hope our seats aren't taken.' I chuckle when he turns around, and glances at the table we were just at. The bartender returns, two green slushed drinks are in his hands. Those must be the Margaritas.

"Your change." the man behind the counter said when he handed Sebastian our drinks.

"Keep it, and have a good evening." with that said, he turned from the counter, and headed back to our table. I jumped down from the stool I was sitting on, and follow him shortly after. My hips swayed back and forth to the club music, even though Sebastian couldn't see it, I was well aware that anyone that was watching was in a trance.

When I caught up to Sebastian, I saw that the two drinks were in front of him, and a pleased smile was on his face. "You're lucky that we still have our table."

"And why's that?" I asked him as l slid into my seat in front of him. My blue eyes fixated on his.

"This is where most couples go. See how this spot doesn't get a lot of light?" l nodded, "Well, a lot can go by unnoticed when in the dark."

"Oh, is that so..?" my voice dropped to low and seductive, so did my eyes. "Care to give...an example~?" If this were an anime show, I'd be a girl at this very moment. A girl with big tits to be exact. I'd be wearing a tight shirt with a ton of buttons running down it. A blush would be heavily placed on my cheeks as I would be taking off my shirt, slowly unbuttoning the fabric, revealing more and more of my flesh, while I stare seductively at the man before me. But instead, I'm sitting in my seat, not taking off my shirt, though it does sound tempting, and waiting for the man in front of me to answer my question.

"Giving alcohol to a minor." he slides one of the glasses to me, and l wrap my fingers around the glass._ Dumb ass, doesn't he know a hint when he sees one?!_

"Thanks." I mutter and look down shyly. I raise the drink slowly to my lips, my lips wrap around the straw, and begin to suck. The first thing that hits me is the alcohol, it burns when it's on my tongue but not as bad as l expected. The burn intensifies when it goes down my throat. I hiss at the unpleasant sensation. Sebastian had his eyes fixed on me the entire time, and he chuckled at my reaction.

"What do you think?" he asked me before he took a sip out of his drink.

"It's...different." I told him once the burning stopped. I take another sip, the burning isn't as bad as the first, "It burns, a lot, isn't it burning you?" l look at Sebastian, one third of his drink is gone.

"It use to, but now I've gotten used to it." he replied.

"Well, it's burning me." l told him after taking a gulp of the cold beverage. I hiss and wrap my hand around my neck. My eyes are shut, my head is leaned back, and I'm gasping for air. I can hear the movement Sebastian's making. The sound of a chair sliding, the clicking of shoes across the floor, and I feel warmth on my body. When I open my eyes, I find Sebastian kneeling before me. His face is buried in the crook of my neck, and I feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"It burns?" His concern filled voice vibrates on my skin. I slowly nod at him, the heat on my cheeks intensifies. My eyes lower, and my voice stammers out my reply.

"Y-yeah, b-but not m-much."

"I'm sorry kitten." he cooed at me. After that was said, he showered my neck with kisses. I squirmed, the sensation tickled me.

"Sebastian.. stop it! That tickles!" _hmm, kitten, is that what he called me? Kitten?_ My cheeks turn bright red in thought. _Kitten...I could get use to that._

Sebastian doesn't doesn't stop showering gently kisses over my neck. I'm a giggling, writhing mess under him. My hands slide up and rest on those broad shoulders of his, my mouth finally opens to speak to him again. "Alright, Sebastian, alright! It doesn't burn anymore!" I'm still giggling. His fine lips move upwards, planting themselves on the crook of my neck, up to my jawline. From there they move up the side on my face, until they stop directly on my ear.

"I'm glad to hear that, kitten." Ugh, his breath, his heat. It's all so much, but yet...at the same time, it feels amazing. My fingers find a home in his dark locks as we continue to stay in our embrace. The song changes. I've never heard it's beat before, it's bouncy, loud, and really easy to follow. I see Sebastian move slightly so he can hear this tune better. My nose is filled with the intoxicating smell of his scent, and it's driving me mad.

"Oppa Gangam Style!"

_What was that? What language was that? Chinese? Japanese? Thai? What else am I forgetting? Korean! Ah, yes, Korean! But which one is it? All I know is that it must be Asian. Because it defiantly isn't English, nor is it European...or is it?_

My date stands on his two feet. A smile is plastered on his face. His red eyes are staring at me...oh god! I think I'm going into a trance again.

"Ciel..." his voice beams with excitement.

"What?" I say back, my head is tilting to the side.

"Dance with me." his hand is extended towards me, and I stare at him with nothing but confusion.

"W-what!"

"Dance with me." he repeated and brought his hand closer to me.

"But, but I don't want to dance in front of all these people!" embarrassment flows through me and my face can clearly show it.

"No one will watch us, Ciel. I promise." his hand grasps mine as I stand.

"B-but I don't know how to do this...dance." I'm being lead to the dance floor. There are people already there. Moving their bodies in an odd fashion that I start mentally begging Sebastian that he won't do...that.

"Then I'll teach you." Sebastian comes to an abrupt halt, which l wasn't expecting so I run into his back with an 'oof!'

"O-ok..." Sebastian is really close to me. I can see a little bit of what's underneath his black shirt, and my heart beat starts to increase.

"Ok, first, we'll start with the foot work. The order is. 'Right, left, right, right. Left, right, left, left'. Try it."

A sigh escapes my flustered body. I build enough courage to hesitantly move my body from foot to foot.

_Left, right, left, left? Left, left, right, right? GAH, DAMMIT! This is harder than I thought it would._

"You did a nice try. Watch me, then try again." I look down at Sebastian's black and white shoes. Oh...he's hopping from foot to foot. Right, left, right, right. Left, right, left, left. "Your turn."

I copy his motions, his exact motions. That actually wasn't so hard. You know...once l saw it. Once I finish repeating my motions by his commands, he praises me.

"Very good." l feel my back being rubbed, some reward huh? "Now for the hand work." I chuckle inwardly, a smirk formed on my lips. Oh, I bet there are many things you and I could do to put our hands at work. "It's quite simple. Just put your right arm, over your left."

"Like this?" I place my right arm over my left, just as he instructed. _Oh no, we are doing that dance! Shittt!_

"Perfect! Now, do everything you learned all at once." I do...I feel humiliated, absolutely humiliated. I want to hide myself from the world, and his eyes. Why are they looking at me like that? Why are they roaming up and down my moving body? Why did he stop to stare at my flushed lips, my panting lips, my heaving chest, the sweat glistening on my forehead? Oh...the heat in my cheeks rise as I come to realization..._Pervert! Damn pervert...p-pedophile!_

"I think you're ready." I stop moving at the touch of his hand roaming my lower back. It feels strange, not the kind of strange were I want to run away from him as soon as possible, but strange as in his hand was meant to be placed there. You know?

From my guess of it, the song's about half over. More people are out on the floor, dancing the same dance that Sebastian taught me just a few moments ago. God I don't want to do this. I really, really, don't want to do this. But...seeing the look of pure happiness on Sebastian's face.. I've never seen him look this happy before. I want that smile to stay on that face of his forever.

We come to a halt just as we find an empty spot on the floor. My heart is pounding hard against my chest. My body is shaking slightly, we haven't even danced yet, and sweat is already starting to beam across my forehead. God I wish this wasn't happening.

"On my mark, and we'll start dancing. Is that alright with you?" _No that is not alright with me! That's the complete opposite of alright! I don't want to dance in front of all these people. Yes they all might be too heavily intoxicated to not give a damn about what we're doing, but the humiliation I will feel inside me will be the same as if they were all sober. Take me home, Sebastian, I don't want to do this anymore._

Wow, I must have a very readable face. Sebastian's eyes fill with worry and concern when his body hovers over me. "Are you alright, kitten_?" no...no Sebastian, I am not alright. I'm torn between my pride, and the feelings that I have for you. I don't know where to go, I don't know what to do. I don't know, I don't know..._

"Yeah, I'm fine...just nervous that's all."

"Why are you nervous?" his fingers slide into the locks on my head. "It's not like anyone will be watching us. They'll all me warped up in their own narcissistic world. And if they do watch? What will they remember? Nothing. The only thing they'll remember from this night is the experience they have in that bathroom, good or bad." a smile forms onto my lips, I feel nonexistent weights being lifted from my shoulders. _Sebastian's right, screw these people! Like they're going to remember this night anyway._

"Thank you..." I mummer to him, a blush is now finely dusted on my porcelain, excuse me...once porcelain, skin. Sebastian smiles at me, and my heart skips a beat.

"Oppa Gangam Style." _Wait, wait! Was that the cue? Oh...I guess so, considering on how Sebastian started to dance. That really was some warning he gave me before he started moving. That's fine though, I may be late, but I can join him in a few seconds._

When Sebastian and I dance together, we turn the whole club into a frenzy. By far, we're the best looking couple on this floor. Our movements are in sync to each other, and the music. There's whooping, cheering, whistling, applauding, every noise of approval one could think of is occurring all at one time. We're getting so much attention, I'm getting so much attention, and...I love it. There's another reason for why we're causing up a cheering storm. Sebastian is singing along with the music. Sebastian, this quiet French teacher who never spoke any other language besides English and French is not only singing in another language, Korean...I'm assuming it's Korean. But he's dancing to a song that's in Korean.

"Aaee, sexy lady lady." I continue to dance when Sebastian stops his at that line. He's moved behind me now, and his hands coil around me and it wraps around my waist, pulling me into an embrace. "Aeee, Sexy lady." he didn't sing it this time, he purred it, right into my ear. His breath made me shudder, his cute little joke made me laugh, his action gave an idea.

_Two can play at this game._

I stopped my movements at this point, and completely moved in another direction. My hips are now swaying, left and right, to the beat of the music. My ass, which has been feeling his thighs, is now rubbing against his hardening crotch in a sensual motion. He stopped singing at this point, which makes me pout, but his surprised gasps and hisses are fixing that little feature.

A smirk forms on my lips because of this reaction. My hands slide into different directions. One is placed on my hip, giving me the dramatic look that l want. While the other slides up the side of Sebastian's angular face. I feel his hand placed over mine as press myself harder into him. I know I'm a tease, I can feel that growing erection of his. And honestly, I'm glad I can do that to his body.

Sebastian's other hand is placed on my moving hip, exactly where it has been. My eyes are closed, my mind is focused solely on moving my hips to this beat. My hears are listening to two distinct sounds, one ear with the sound of Sebastian's ragged breaths, and the other listening to the foreign words of this song.

"Twi nun mom gu wi ye na nun nom, baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom. Twi nun nom gu wi ye na bum mom, baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom. You know what I'm saying?"

Sebastian rips himself away from me, and my tease of a dance. I guess that's all he can take, I'll remember that for next time. _Um..hold on, maybe not._ Sebastian moved back to where he was before, and he started to dance once again after the familiar phrase. "Oppa Gangam Style!" Soon we're back into moving in sync, I'm laughing, I can't describe to you the joy I'm feeling in my body at this very moment.

Happiness doesn't last forever. The song just gave its last beat. My hips gave a thrust to the side, something I thought would add flare into this bizarre dance I just preformed.

Happiness, fatigued, overwhelmed, humiliation, those are a few of the emotions running through my body. There's drunk people clapping and cheering at me and Sebastian both for our performance. My eyes are fixed on that man and that man only. His eyes are on mine too, we're not speaking to each other, we're just gazing...gazing and trying to catch our breaths.

Once our breathing does return to normal, Sebastian moves closer and closer towards me. My heart beat is racing, and my cheeks rise in color and temperature when Sebastian leans forward, and kisses my lips for the first time in front of a live drunken audience.

Squeals, mainly from drunken girls, could be heard as our lips collided with each other. I've never felt anything like this before. It's overpowering, overwhelming, exhilarating, better than I expected my first kiss to be. When he pulls away, he reveals a flustered me. He chuckles at the sight that he created, and his thumb slides over my cheek.

"I love you kitten." he murmured against my even more flustered cheeks. _Did he really just say that he loves me? Did he? Or is my happiness messing with my mind?_

"I...I love you...t-too." I stutter out. It's true, even though I have known this man for just a short period of time. I have been with him long enough to form a connection to him...to love him.

His lips lock onto mine just seconds after my confession. I feel something slimy, his tongue I guess, move across my lower lip. I've seen where this is going, he's requesting my mouth. I accept his request, and my mouth is invaded by his warm muscle. My eyes shut tight, and a moan escapes me when my tongue touches his for the first time. He tastes so...so sweet, it's addicting. He's addicting, I don't want to be away from this man, I want his arms to be around me, just like this, for all of eternity.

...

When I open my eyes again, I find myself alone, standing at a random spot in the club. My right arm crossed over my left, _was I...was I just dancing to that song?_ I try and shake my thoughts away, but it's no use, they won't be leaving me for a while. My mind continues to replay that night, over and over, until my emotions get the best of me. I slide into a seat, and my hands cover my tearing face. My mind think of Sebastian, how he handled with me that night. How he taught me that dance, and did it with me, how much fun he and I both had.

"God why does Sebastian do this to me?" I whisper as hot tears roll down my cheeks. "Oh Sebastian...I miss you so much." the tears are continuing to fall, "Please come back to me. Please...come back...Come and get me out of...here." my cries turn into sobs. My heart is breaking, it's slowly splitting into two, and I need Sebastian by my side to fix it. Because he is the center of my world.

...

Kind of a fast ending, I know. I tried writting the rest of this chapter last night so I could post it today. Did you enjoy Sebastian and Ciel's first date? I sure did, I may go back to this and add a few things here and there. If I missed anything, spelling errors, grammar errors, missing words, please let me know! I had a fun time writting this, I hope you had a fun time reading this. My dog's not mooching anymore so I can listen to my music in peace! :) So, how was it? I know I ask you guys over and over and over again, but that's because I like hearing everybody's different opinions. So, please, for me, for the story, review. Reviews give me inspiration to write!

Love you kittens.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so I got this new app on my IPod Touch where I can use Italics! Yay! So from now on, thoughts will be Italics. Kay~! My stories, all of my stories, are written on my IPod. And that thing is a derp, so I appologize for spelling and grammar errors, words that are missing, and words that are suppost to mean something else ( stupid auto-correct!) in advance.

This Chapter is in Sebastian's POV, let's see what the drunk has to offer hmmmmm. Oh and I'm still sick, the stuff that I had last month went away, yay! But now I have a cold... :(

Enjoy the story and please review! I have to go and eat some food :3

...

Pain, throbbing pain, it's all over me. I'm too weak to stand, too weak to think. My pants are pooled around my ankles, and Ciel is no where to be found.

Ciel? Where's Ciel?

I slowly rise to my feet, once I do I begin to move forward. I make it a few feet before I trip on my yeah, I forgot they were down. When I pull up my pants, and fasten my belt, I start to look around for my kitten.

My search for him runs dry, he is no where in the apartment, the only thing I found were crushed beer cans. I was...drinking last night? A faint memory is coming to me. I can't remember much, but the thing I do recall is finding Ciel on the floor in my classroom, and on top of another student. A male student to be exact.

Shit, where's Ciel? What happened last night?! What did I do? Ah! My head hurts...

I quickly grab my keys and head straight for the door. We live on the second floor, so I have a great view of the complex. I continue to stumble forwards, and only when I reach the railing do l stop.

Ciel's not here either...I can't see him. Where is he?! My stomach is twisting and turning.

"Shheee eellll!" I can't control myself, I need to find him, I need to know that he's safe. Wait a minute..did I just say 'She el?' you drunken idiot it's Ciel. See L if you want to know how to pronounce his name correctly. See L, see L, I don't want to see L. He's in Death Note, a cartoon. I want Ciel, my kitten, my reality. My concern for him only deepens. He's not answering his phone, and he's not replying to any of my messages.

I've made it down the stairs with no problem, the pain in my head is so intense that I stand still for a minute, but I'm sure the pain in Ciel's heart is far worse. What did I do to him? I need to find him and tell him how sorry I feel. I want him back in my arms, I want my kitten to be safe and at home with me.

Standing here really isn't going to do much, I need to find him. Where should I look first? I look over my shoulders as I walk slowly across the parking lot. Should l drive? My car is a foot away from me. Hmm, probably not, I can't even pronounce my lover's name.

So I start to walk again, to the only place my drunken mind can think of. The club. The wind is mild, the sun is slowly rising into the sky. What time is it anyway?Should I go and grab something for my head, or for Ciel? Grah! Sebastian, focus, you have a lost kitten you need to find. Stop getting off topic. When I stop arguing with myself, I start walking. Each stumble of a step I take is a little faster than the last. My mind's determined on one thing, and one thing only. Finding my kitten, and not stopping at all costs.

...

It takes me what seems like eternity to find the club. This place is opened 24/7, that I know, so I open the door and step inside.

It's quiet in here, there's no music bouncing from wall to wall, no people around to chat and flirt, only the staff is in here. Did Ciel come here? I must find out.

"Can I help you?" a voice shakes me out of my thoughts, and into the real world. I shuffle my feet to the bar, and take a seat at the counter once I get there.

"What can I get you?" the man behind the counter asked me. I've seen him before, it must be his hair, or maybe he has that kind of face, but I do know him from somewhere.

"Anything but alcohol." just the mention of the vile substance makes my head throb. He gives me this strange look. Can't he tell when a man stumbles into a bar hammered like a shark. Get it? Hammered, shark. Hammerhead shark? Haha...I need to write that joke down, that was the joke of a lifetime. I bet Ciel's going to love this, if I find him that is.

"Ah hem." the guy returned with a glass of water cold water in his hand. I take the cup from him and start drinking, water's free anyway...water's free now anyway.

"Mind if I ask you a question." Ciel is the only priority on my mind. I need to know if he actually was here, or am l just waisting my time here.

"You're not a cop, are you?" I shake my head slowly, triggering a small migraine. I'm not a legit cop, but I have acted like one with Ciel in our bedroom. Stop, in the name of love~. Put your hands up, now. You are under arrest You're sentence...god dammit, I'm zoning out again! PAY ATTENTION YOU DAMN IDIOT! Shit! My head. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.." I'm panting harshly through my nose. "I'll be alright. Just answer one thing for me."

"Shoot." if I had a gun, I would. Believe me.

"Was there a boy here last night?" I must know if Ciel was here.

"What are you man? You're not some cop, so what are you? A pedophile with a desire to stalk your victims?" I hate it when those faggots just assume what I am.

"Well, did you?" Maybe he'll answer this right away so l can get out if here quickly.

"I see many boys." And you call me the pedophile. "You need to be more specific." There goes my hopes of getting out quickly. Man would l kill to have some aspirin right now.

"Did you see anyone that was acting strange? Or did something unusual?" I need to narrow the list, and these were the only things you can come up with? You do realize that that does nothing to help narrow the list! You good for nothing drunk! The only thing you're good for is getting laid.

"Well, now that I think about it, I did see someone peculiar." Good, some information.

"What did this person look like?"

"He was a male, a teenage male..." God I hope I made the right choice by coming here. My Ciel's still out there, alone, miserable, probably starving. "He had blue-ish eyes.." Why must I drink? What good does it do, really? What problems does it solve? It does nothing, absolutely nothing. "With short dark hair." I need to quit before it gets worse. "...a man constantly near him." Wait, what?! What did he just say? A male teen, with blue-ish eyes, short dark hair? It's Ciel! My little kitten was here! But...with another man by his side? Oh no, he must be punishing me for my drinking. Shit, now what am I going to do? I know, I'm going to kill that bastard who was with my kitten. I need to find him, now. Maybe's he's in the area, I need to see.

"Thanks." I said and slowly got up from my seat.

"Anytime?" I stumble out of the joint, mild air hitting me immediately. I shudder slightly, but ignore it and soon start walking.

"Ciel!" I yell his name at the top of my lungs. Yeah, I said his name right. Sober points! Who are you kidding, it's clear as day that alcohol is still taking over you. Dammit, quit doing that! Get focused or your kitten may leave you! "Ciel! Ciel!" over and over l yell his name. And over and over I shall call his name, and I won't stop until l have him back.


	13. Chapter 13

You know you have a great friend when one of them creates another fanfiction account just so she can review your story, to give you 100 reviews. Thank you Marilyn, my wonderfully amazing friend and proof reader, for doing that for me! 100 reviews, 100 reviews, I finally have a story with 100 reviews! Triple digits! XD I've wanted a story with 100 reviews ever since I posted my first story, which I re-wrote...self advertising stinks, but if you haven't read it, you should.

Any who, as a token of my appreciation for helping me reach my goal, I am awarding you, my readers, with a two chapter update! :D We'll get to find out where Ciel is, and if Sebastian will ever find him. Disclaimer: Even though this story is mine, the characters aren't. I only have two OC's in this story, and you'll know who they are when you see them, ok? Promise! Enjoy this sweet little treat of more then a teacher! And please, don't forget to review! It gives me the warm fuzzies that make it more fun for me to write. :3 Have fun kittens.

... ( Ciel's POV )

"You're a worthless piece of trash."

"Stop saying that!" _Sebastian, why are you doing this to me? Why are you saying such things? I don't understand... _

"Get out. You no longer have purpose in my life anymore."

"Stop talking to me like that! Why are you saying this to me? I thought you loved me." My heart, it's twisting, turning, splitting. _Why is this happening? Why is Sebastian just laughing at me?_

"You really are just a foolish child. To think that I would really have feelings over a brat I was forced to take care of. There are no feelings I have for you, and there never will be."

"Y-you're lying! You must have been drinking again." he pulls me close to his body harshly. I detect no alcohol on his breath when he chuckles at me. _No way...he-he's sober?!_

"Now do you believe me? I mean every word I say."_ No, no! There's no way this could be happening. This can't be real, this can't be... "_Face the facts, Ciel. We both know that you wouldn't be here if wasn't for your insane aunt. Things that you thought were there, never existed in the first place. Give it up, spoiled brat, and face the fact that we will never have that sort of connection. Now, get out." _No way, but-but I gave myself to him! I gave him everything he could ever want. Was he just using me for my body?_ "Are you still here? I said leave. I already called someone to get you and get you out of my hands. Ciel...Ciel!" His voice...the way he's saying my name. It sounds like he's calling for me. But why? I thought he just said that he didn't want to see me anymore.

There's that voice again, but it can't be Sebastian's because his lips aren't moving. Then who's calling me over and over? It sounds desperate, who is it? Why does my mind continue to torture me, and make me think the voice belongs to Sebastian. It can't be him, can it? Who's keeps calling my name? "Ciel! Ciel!"

..

"Huh?" My eyes slowly open, my chest is heaving, and sweat is pouring down my forehead. _Oh my god, it was all a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. Where's Sebastian? Is he here? Was that him? I need to find out_. I stand up from the tiled floor I was laying on, and head out of the men's restroom. I never want to sleep on that thing again. My back feels like fire, and there is nothing I can do for relief. _If I ever see Sebastian, I'll make him pay for that. I'll make him pay anyway._ The club is empty. Well, there are no customers besides me, I mean. I see the bartender, same one from last._ He's still here? Poor dude._ I walk over to him, maybe he knows what just happened. He's wiping off the counter when I get there and ask him.

"What was that all about? I think I heard a man calling my name."

"You're Ciel?" I nod, _was that Sebastian?_

"You heard correctly. A man just came in here a few minutes ago. It was obvious that he was drunk. So l gave him some water. He asked if I saw a boy last night." _So that's what he calls me. A boy, a little kid. Thanks Sebastian, you drunk fuck._ "Then I told him I saw you dancing by yourself when 'Gangam Style' played." I blush in embarrassement, _I guess I really did do it_. "Then I described what you looked like, and I mentioned the man that was constantly near you. Wasn't he sexually harassing you?" I nod. Claude had one too many drinks last night. Even with Alois around him, who was drunk off his ass too, that damn spider lover still harassed me. I think he even tried to kiss me._ Like I'd ever kiss those snake lips, no thank you_. "So after I said that, he gave a look of panic and concern. Then he just got up and left, screaming your name when he left."

"Wow." _Sebastian came all this way to find me? Where is he?_ I feel my phone vibrate against my back , 12 messages. 4 from Alois, _uh delete, don't need his hung over drama right now_. 2 from an unknown number, _I swear to god if it's Claude I will rip that forked tongue of his right out his mouth and choke him with it. Hm, maybe I shouldn't do it, he'd probably like it. Masochist_. And Sebastian, who left me six messages. I open the first one and it says, "Where are you?" _Where are you? Where are you?! That had to be the first thing he said?! Not "Sorry for being a fucktard last night." or "Are you ok?" but where are you?! Jeez._ His next text. "I'm sorry for what happened last night, really. Are you ok? Where are you? Are you safe? Are you hungry? Where are you, let me come get you and take you home, where you can beat the shit out of me and tell me how much of a dumb fuck I am. Sound good?" _That sounds really good, perfect even. But wait...what do his others messages say?_ Blank page, blank page, blank page...blank page. Really Sebastian, really. Though incredibly dumb and a waste of perfectly good seconds, the blank texts bring a smile to my face. "Thanks." I say to the bartender and walk away from him.

"He turned right!" was the last thing I heard from the man behind the counter. I was outside in no I call Sebastian? Tell him where l am so he can take me home? No, better yet, I should punish him for what he did to me. Yeah, that'll do it. But what will I do? I sit on the curb and contemplate on this for a few moments. _How's my phone doing?_ I take it out of my pocket, and into the light. Full battery, I smirk with a game plan set in my head.

Sebastian won't know what hit him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ciel, Ciel, my love, where are you?!" I'm talking franticly into my phone, with Ciel's voicemail on the other end. He didn't answer his phone. "Ciel, please call me back! I don't remember what happened last night, honest! But what ever I did, what ever I said, I'm sorry! Please believe me!" I snap my phone shut and walk back and forth with my hand over my mouth. I've looked everywhere I could think of, but Ciel was no where. I'm officially starting to panic for him. Just as I was about to run over to the police, I feel my phone vibrate against me. My digits fumble for the small device, before it's clutched in my hands. I look at the contact, my heart rate increases, _it's Ciel! Kitten! It's you! I'm so worried about you, where are you? Will you tell me?_ My heart pounds against my chest as I open the message and begin to read.

"Over the ground, and through the town, to the adult store you'll go. When you arrive, a whore will be right on time, with your next clue. Now go."

_Clues? I'm worried sick about him, and when I finally get one message from him it's clues. I thought him being with another man for an evening was punishment enough. It seems I was poorly underestimated._ I know what adult store he's talking about. I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I do make visits there often. Not for the reason one might think. I go there for only a few things, but I mainly go for lube. Ciel has a spoiled ass, and I'd like to keep it that way. But the other times I'll go in there is because Ciel and I wanted to further our sexual relationship. _TMI?_

It's only a few minute walk. When I get there. I see Grell, leaning against the wall. _Good god, why is he here?_ "You know, this doesn't surprise me at all." I smirk when he gives a look of disgust. _I wish Ciel were here to see this_.

"Oh hush now. I have a message for someone. I don't know who it's for, or who sent it in the first place."

"I see, maybe I know. Who it's for?"

"Then let me tell you because this place gives me the creeps! It said it was for bâtard ivre, whoever that is. "_Drunk bastard, oh kitten I'm so sorry_." It said he needs to go inside." I nod slowly, the message was for me. _Oh Ciel, even though I can't see you, and I don't know where you are you still bring a smile to my lips._

"I'll tell him as soon as I see him." _Don't laugh now, come on, don't laugh. Wait..why do I have a feeling to laugh? This is serious!_

"Thanks dear, what will I ever do without you?" _Still be your insane whore self_. "Hey, that reminds me. Why are you at this disgusting place?"_ You're calling this disgusting? Do you even know what that term means? Have you seen yourself, and who you've been fooling around with lately? Are you still fucking our boss? Or are you being fucked by our boss? God I don't want to know this. Why am I thinking this? Gah! Get it out, get it out, get it out!_

"I'm here because my lover told me to come here."

"So submissive, Sebastian. I like that in a man." _Oh please, you'll like anything as long as it's a man._ I don't respond to his comment, instead I lean cooly against the wall, and think of how l can get rid of this pest. I got just the thing,

"You know, kids these days they all want to grow up so fast. Some more desperate then others. You do know what I'm referring to, right?"

"Umm.." _that's the dumbest sound I have ever heard coming out your lips_.

"I'm talking about sex, losing their virginity." I put my hands inside my pockets and look directly at his horrid face.

"I knew that!" he squealed, _oh god, he actually squealed. This plan better work or else I'll need to take more aspirins._

"Mhm, sure you did. Then you must also know that most virginities are taken in motels, if they're lucky." I don't know if this is true or not, I'm just saying it to creep him out and leave. It's working, just like l hoped it would."But there are some that just want to get rid of it so badly, so they'll do it on the adult stores' ground. Maybe the walls, just like this one." The look on his face when he ran off, priceless. "Works every time." I mutter with a smirk across my face.

I enter the store, toy's and other various sex objects are decorated all over the walls. I walk over to where the lube is kept, instinctively, but I'm stopped by a high pitched feminine voice. " , you're out of that already?" I shake my head, chuckling at her before responding.

"No, not yet at least. I was sent here."

"Ohh, so you're the drunk bastard." My eyes widen_, I didn't know she spoke French._

"Oui, it's kind of a long story." "I gotcha, here, clue for you." She laughed at her dorky rhyme and waved a slip of paper in between her fingers. I walk over to the register, where a giggling girl sits. I take the note from her hand and open it. My eyes scan across the letters printed on it.

"Did you really think I'd give Grell my name? Come on, Sebastian, what fun would that be? Your nick name, however, I did give because I knew he wouldn't know who I was referring too, plus I mentioned him to pay attention to who'd show up. For your sake. So do you like it? It seems you found what I was looking for." _l hope it was lube_. "Or the cashier gave it to you." _or that_. "Any case, this is far from over. This next clue will really help you if you're observant." As if on cue, my cell phone rings.

"Picture message." I mutter under my breath. I open the message, and wait for it to load. _I wonder what it is. Could it be a store he goes to? Or could the clue be what the picture's surroundings are. Man, I hope it's a picture of Ciel though, or his ass. Mmm, no no, nope, not gonna think about that here. Later maybe, but now? This isn't the appropriate..hmm, this is interesting_. The picture came into my view. Candles... Red and white candles. _What is this suppose to mean? That's my clue? No, he said I had to be observant. So maybe I've seen them before, but where_?

When I do realize where I've seen the candles from, I almost drop my phone. _I need to go home. Right now. Those candles, I knew that they had a special meaning._ I remember them now, because I lit them for Ciel and I's first time. _How come I didn't get an erection from seeing those? It doesn't matter. I just need to get home._ I run out of the store, and continue off to my apartment at lightning speed. .. I'm just a few minutes away from home when I hear my phone ring again. I got all the air into my lungs after running majority of my way there. "It's Ciel!" I don't waste another moment. I press the Send button and bring the device to my ear.

"I see you figured out my clue." _it's him, it's really him_!

"I did. Kitten, I'm-."

"Save it until you get here." _ouch, is he still mad at me?_

"'Here'? So that's it? No more clues?"

"No more." he replied. "No more challenges?"

"Well. There is one more thing you must do." _Shit, now what_. "It's been so long since you've sang me something. When you get here. The door will be locked. Knock on the door three times, and start singing. I'll open the door when you've sang enough." I hear a sudden beep and then silence.

"Ciel? Ciel? Hello?" the little brat hung up on me. No matter, I reached the complex, and now I'm climbing up the stairs. When I reach the door, I already have a song in mind. It's a song that I use to sing for Ciel when we first started dating. I still remember the lyrics, and the meaning is still true. I knock three times, just as instructed. I take in a few breaths of air, and close my eyes, allowing the lyrics to flow throughout my body.

"I'd climb the highest mountain, even in the dark. I'd swim the deepest ocean, to get to where you are. This sky will hold no limits, no ground will catch my fall. I will be your dark prince waiting, at your monster ball. We are, we are the loving dead. We love, we love even in death. We are, we are the loving dead. We love, we love even in death." I hear a click from the door. I stop singing immediately, and my heart pounds against my chest. The door opens slowly, I step forward, and into the darkness.

...

What will Sebastian walk into? Let's hope it's make-up sex. I need that, they need that, and I'm guessing that you need yaoi. :3 I've said this a lot, but I don't care, I'll say it again. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME REACH MY GOAL OF HAVING A 100 REVIEW STORY! Will you help me with my goal of 150? There's only one way you can help. Review, review, review, me! Review, review, review, me~! :D pwease?


	15. Chapter 15

My friend, who I've mentioned a few times, her birthday is coming up soon. It's tomorrow, and I wanted to update this as part of her preent. She loves this story. Marilyn, let me just say, happy birthday! Without you, mornings wouldn't be fun, story ideas wouldn't have been created, and something else that's suppose to be sweet X3 I must say, when you scolded Alex ( our friend to those who have no idea what I'm talking about ) for not complementing my story, I was laughing so hard, and chuckled in first period. Happy Birthday Girl, love you!

To my readers, my kittens, thank you so much for your reviews! I love everyone of them, now enjoy your early update. Off you go...

...

Where's Ciel? He wasn't in front of the door when I walked inside. In fact...he wasn't in any of the rooms near the door. It's dark and empty in here, and I can barely see as is._ I can't take this anymore kitten, I can't. I learned my lesson, really I have. So please kitten, please come out. Come out so l can embrace you, so l can kiss you, come out so l can fix my wrong doing._

"Mmm, Sebastian." There's his voice, purring its way into my head. It's probably an illusion, _damn you brain. You're always wanting to taunt me, even when on the verge of having a break down._ "Sebastian~." There's his voice again, needy, desireable, irresistible. _Brain, why must you do this to me? Why must you do this to us?_ I continue to walk in darkness. And it's only until now when I feel the affect of walking around all day. _I know I can't stop now. I just can't! Ciel's in this house, I know it. I can feel it, I can sense it, just keep going a little farther_. Finally I reach the bedroom, where a closed door awaits. "Sebastian~." This is the third time I've heard his voice calling to me. If this isn't a sick joke from my brain, I don't know what is.

"K-kitten?" My voice shook as l said his little nickname. I hope this isn't my imagination. I want my kitten so bad I can hardly stand it. I sigh in disappointment, I didn't get a response, maybe this is my brain teasing me after all. _Haven't I endured enough already?! I guess not, not yet. I guess... I really have nothing to lose anyway_. I extend my hand to the door knob, my fingers grasp the metal and twist it to the right. It opens, and the first thing I see are lit candles, the same candles in the picture. My heart races more and more with each slight opening the door gives me. Until, I'm inside the room, and my heart stops.

The candles are the only things keeping this room lit. That's fine though, I can see everything I want perfectly clear. I see my Ciel, spread out across our bed. The first three buttons of the white shirt he's wearing are undone, and he's wearing the shortest black shorts I have ever seen him in. I can feel my pants tightening with each passing second I spend looking at him, I need him, I need him right now. Staring at him isn't going to help my growing problem.

... ( Ciel's POV )

I see those red eyes of his staring at me like he was an animal, and I was his first piece of meat he's seen in days. My clothes aren't off, but I'm imagining he wants them to be. I sit up from the bed as slowly as I can. Curving my back and undoing more buttons on my shirt. My blue eyes are staring lustfully at his body, a smirk is across my face. I'm not going to tell him to come here, if he wants me, he'll have to walk here and get me... _Maybe I should say something to get him over here, he's kind of giving me a look like I'm nothing but an illusion._ "Feeling better?"_ Feeling better? Feeling better? That's all you can come up with? Feeling better? Hold on, he's starting to move. Slowly and he's hesitating each step, but he is coming to me. I guess that wasn't so stupid after all._ He finally sits down next to me. Just his scent is making me go wild, I don't know how long I can control myself. I inch myself closer to him, and rest my head on his shoulder. My fingers slide across his jaw, and they don't stop until I push his head towards me, causing our eyes to connect for the first time. "Answer me." I say to him and slide my palm over his cheek.

"Better," he replied softly and hesitantly almost as if what he'd say would make me vanish into the night sky. "Now that I know you're safe." I smile at that, I genuinely smile, _this is the Sebastian I know and love_. "Kitten, I'm -" I can't control the feelings bottled inside me. I pull him down to my level, slowly and gently so that I don't ruin the moment, and place a gentle kiss on his lips. His reply was instant, and my body began to relax. My arms wrap around his shoulders just as a tongue invades my mouth, with permission of course. My body has nothing grander to do than to succumb to his motions. Our tongues move in sync, moans are carelessly leaving me, I want to show him how much I'm enjoying this. My eyes are shut, my mind has gone blank, my tongue tastes the sweetest taste that I can only define as Sebastian's. My hands are coiled in his hair, where they rightfully belong...for the moment, they may need to go someone lower in the future. But for the time being, they're fine just where they are. Sebastian pulls away from our attachment, and I open my eyes to find myself lying on my back on our bed, with Sebastian propped on his arms, and on top of me.

"Se-ah-ah." I'm panting harshly, that kissed we just shared literally took my breath away. I latch myself onto him, even though he's trying to unbutton the rest of the white shirt, which is his, that I'm wearing. Oh no you don't, my shirt doesn't come off until yours does. I slide my hand down his back, and grasp the hem of his black shirt. I tug at it, indicating what I just stubbornly said to myself. Sebastian is good at translating my actions, he slowly rises off of me, and when I detach myself, he sits on his legs. His long fingers slide down to the bottom of his shirt, and slowly pulls the fabric upward._ God, what a tease_. _If he knew how much his toned body was turning me on, he'd take it off as quickly as he truly wants to before I do._ I nod approvingly when his shirt is finally off his body and thrown carelessly to one side of the room. I feel buttons being popped open when I lay back down, and look as vulnerable as I can by arching my back, and sticking out my chest. _Easy there tiger, this is your shirt, not mine._

"I am never washing this again." he purred when the thin fabric slid off of me by his hand and placed, not thrown, next to our bed. "That will be my new favorite shirt." _I thought...it already was..._ I feel his hands roam up my chest, his palms against my skin, this fingers on my nipples, it feels amazing. I moan lowly when he starts to play with the buds on my chest. I feel both of my limbs tinge in pleasure as his index fingers and thumbs rub my sensitive spots. Just as I'm about to close my eyes and give in to the pleasure of his fingers, he removes them. I pout at the detachment. _How dare he, that was starting to feel really good_. His fingers are raised to his waiting tongue. His thumbs and indexes grasp the top of the wet muscle, not really...they're where his upper teeth are.

Quickly, he runs his fingers down, collecting whatever amounts of saliva that sat there. _Is he really...?_ His now wet fingers return to my nipples, and his previous act continues. His fingers move faster than they've ever before. The feeling is amazing, I arch my back slightly, my legs twitch in delight, and another moan escapes me. I can't take this tease anymore._ I want your mouth, Sebastian, give it to me. Give it to me, now. Come on, I know you want too._ His lips press in the center of my chest, not what I had in mind but...my mind goes blank when his kisses travel downward rapidly. His hands are off my chest, and they're now on my shorts, yes my shorts. I don't even have a minute to take a breath, before I feel the fabric rip off my legs, revealing my aching length to him. That's right, I went commando. Got a problem with that? Sebastian doesn't, in fact, a faint smile forms on his lips, and mine fall open. Sebastian's hands are now grasping my thighs, and separates them as far as they could go. His head dipped down, lower, and lower, and closer , and closer, to my erection. Until, he's head to head, and his hot breath is landing on my length, DAMN TEASE!

"S-sebas-tian." I'm moaning loudly, and I'm shaking, his tongue is sliding all over me. The feeling is too incredible to describe. Up at the slit is where it slides, up and down, and all around, driving me absolutely mad. I need friction, I need his friction. I buck my hips weakly and he dives downward, taking me along with him. My cries turn into shrills and I start to feel chills. Ciel...why are you rhyming? And chills? No, complete opposite really. My body is on fire. Heat all over me, my cheeks, my stomach, but most of all, my length. Sebastian's head is bobbing up and down, fast, and skillfully, while his hands cup my sac and he gives them a firm squeeze. My back is completely off the mattress when his lips coil tighter and tighter around me. _I can't take much more of this, if he continues, I'll come undone, and explode._ That little factor doesn't seem to be stopping him, and by my writhing and moaning, he works faster on me. My head is starting to spin, my hands are digging into the back of his head, and I'm thrusting weakly into that tight, hot throat of his. _He knows I'm close, I know I'm close, we all know I'm close. _

"Ah, mmmn, fuck, yeah, fuck... " I groan loudly. Pleasure bursted and exploded all throughout my body as I did just that into Sebastian's waiting mouth. My eyes are shut tight, my mind has gone blank once again, and my head droops back. I'm panting, I'm sweating a little, and I feel like I'm in a perverted version of heaven. _Sebastian's awful quiet, what is he up to?_ With the support of my elbows, I lift myself up, and my eyes find a pair of waiting red ones. Sebastian looks so amazing right now, his hair is teased and slightly scattered all over the place, his eyes are staring lustfully at me, and his adam's apple moves when he swallows everything I gave to him. My eyes widen, before my head drops. _That...was the best blow job I've had in a long time._ I feel the mattress shake a little, and I hear Sebastian moving. I crack my eye open, and I see him starting to leave._ Where the hell do you think you're going? Get your ass back here! _

"Where do you think your going?" I pounce onto him just in time to grasp him by the arm, and he stands still. He's going no where now. I pull him back onto the bed, and he lands on top of me. _Typical._ "We're not even half way done and you already attempted to leave? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" I look away from him when I said that, _I know how to play this game._ His hand delicately cups my chin, and he turns my head so that our eyes connect.

"That's not it at all...you're more then I can ever imagine." _Heh, typical suck up line_. "I was just...saving up my energy."

"Saving up your energy? To do what." I already know what he's going to say, but I ask anyway.

"You." _I knew it! _

"I see.." my eyes check his body, his pants are still on, but not for long. Heheh. "Then...how about we continue?" my voice is seductive when my hands grasp his pants, I unfasten them quickly. The article is kicked off of him, before the same treatment is done to his boxers, leaving him o natural..._I think I'm getting hard again_... I flip our positions around, my chest is now laying on top of his. "You've been walking around all day." my voice is playful, yet it's concerned as well. My hands go down to my love's thighs, and I rub them gently. "Aren't you tired?" He shakes his head at me.

"Not really." he told me.

"Oh? So if I told you to do me hard and fast, would you have the energy to do so?"

"Well.."_ I knew it._ "I don't want you to strain yourself, I'll take care of this~." I'm purring when I slide my body down his, and I don't stop until I feel his length brush against my backside.

"W-Wait." _Aw he's stammering, how cute, _"What about the energy that I saved up for you?"

"That's ok. You can use all the energy you saved up into screaming." A smirk forms on my lips. _I'm going to be in control this time, Sebastian, and you're going to do anything to stop me._ Slowly, I slide myself down his length. Ah, he's so big...even after all this time, I'm still not use to this monster. Once I've been completely sheathed inside him, I don't stay still for long. I lift myself upward with my legs, my hands are grasping his shoulders, and when only the tip is inside me, I slam down him. The motion sent a spark throughout my body. I want to feel it again, I want more of it, so much more. Soon, my pace quickens, and moans are escaping both of our opened mouths. "C-Ciel." he's thrusting into me, in time with my bouncing, _god this feels so good~._ My mouth falls open, more moans and groans are leaving me, more then there are his. This won't do for long, _I want him to go harder, harder then he is now. I want him to pound into me, mercilessly, just like he did last night. I need to get him mad somehow. He needs rage to give me what I desire. And I know just how to do this. _

"C-come on Sebastian." my voice is cracking due to him thrusting against my prostate. _Do not stammer, Ciel. You'll ruin it!_ "Claude could harass me better then you can satisfy me." just mentioning the spider made Sebastian stop, I stopped the moment I said 'Claude'. So far so good.

"Claude...was the one...around you?" I nod, I see anger boil into his eyes, perfect. "And he...harassed you?" I nod, _it's time to put the icing on the cake. _

"Yeah. He was real close to me. All night long. His hands were touching me in the foulest of ways, his lips were never more than an inch away from my ear, and he even-" I was stopped by Sebastian suddenly springing is upper body up. I tilt drastically to the right, I feel like I'm going to fall. I scream slightly, before his arms wrap around me, and pulled me close to his sweaty chest. I can feel the rage inside him._ Now...if I could just... _

"He was with you, all night?" his voice is hissing into my ear. I shudder in both fear and pleasure. I'm almost there, almost there..."I'm going to kill him."_ Yes! Wait...no not yet. _

"Instead of killing him, which could send you to prison." Here I go, I remove myself from him and crawl away. My back side is facing him, my legs are separated, and my chest is lying on the mattress, the perfect position to be in. "How about you don't drink, and use me as your stress reliever."

"I don't want to hurt you again.." I feel his hand on the placed delicately on the side of my hip.

"You won't hurt me." I said when I took that same hand, and moved it to my backside. I groan when I feel him squeeze it. "I want it. I'll be one hell of stress reliever." I feel the mattress shift, and a blanket of warmth over my back. Sebastian's on top of me,_ now...mention Claude again, and enjoy the ride._ "I bet Claude would..." Sebastian interrupts me when slams into me hard on, my body jerks forward, and moan loudly, louder then I have yet. "Ah fuck!" his thrusts...are so animalistic, so wild, I love it. I grasp the sheets under me, my chest is sliding up and down, my head is buried deep in between my arms. My ears fill with the sounds of my panting, Sebastian's groans, and our bed creaking. "Ah yes, mmm yes! More! More!" my pleads are answered when his thrusts increase in pace, faster then I thought he could..I purposely clench my walls around him. My abdomen is rising in heat,_ No..I'm close...I'm so close...I-I want to see him._ With as much force as I could muster, I twist around so that my back lays on the mattress, and I'm staring into Sebastian's eyes. If I haven't said this yet, I'll say it now, Sebastian looks amazing! Sweat pouring over his body, his parted lips flushed and gasping in breaths, is abdomen moving like a machine. He's a god in my eyes_..a fucking sex god! _

My hands roam up and down anything my hands can touch, my trademark in saying I'm almost there. One of his hands wrap around my length, and he starts to pump in time with his thrusts. I shake more and more when euphoric pleasure hits me._ I can't take this anymore, I can't. It's so good..._I'm wreathing underneath the man with the name I'm constantly calling out to. Each time I say his name, each time he groans, and thrusts into me harder. I'm fueling his desire he strives on until we both hit contemplation. Sweat is pouring all over my body. My eyes are shut tight, my hands are trying to grasp his just as slippery shoulders, which has been a complete failure. My voice is cracked, almost as gone as my body to this complete bliss.

"S...Se...Ah-!" My back arches high off of the mattress, my body is jerking and shuddering out of control as I release myself for a second time this evening, just as Sebastian empties himself for the first, with my name passing his lips. The atmosphere has changed in our room. The bed no longer creeks, but our musk and our scent has taken it's place, along with our panting and filling our lungs with as much air as we can._ That was...amazing..._ The air is back in both of our lungs, and I want nothing more than to be in Sebastian's arms. I slowly crawl up his body. My arms coil around his neck, my flat stomach touching his toned abdomens. His hands wrap around my hips when I sit in his lap, intentionally sitting on top of his momentarily soft dick. We stay like this this for a moment. Basking in our own radiance, and embracing one another as if this were our last night together.

"What was that you were saying..?" Sebastian finally speaks after moments of hearing soft breathing. "You know, what you were saying earlier about him.." _Oh~, he wants to know that Claude almost kissed me. Is he looking for another round? I'm ready to give him one whenever he desires, as long as he desires. _

"He almost kissed me." I'm in no mood to tease right now. My ass is still pulsating from the rough treatment it was given. "What?" his hand grasps my chin and pulls me up to eye level, and I see the concern flooding in his eyes. He's so cute. "He tried to kiss me." I place both of my hands on each of his cheeks as I continued. "Tried. I would never do such a thing. Your lips are the only ones for me." a smile forms on our lips, and simultaneously we lean towards each other, and our lips connect. His lips molding and forming mine so tenderly, and passionately, that my body turns into liquid ice. I had lost all the abilities to act on my own the moment our tongues dance together. All I can do is wrap my arms around him tighter, and never let him go...

...

Well, as much as it pains me to say, I'm afraid I must tell you this. This story...is just about over. You just finished reading the second to last chapter. Still, did you enjoy it? Review if you're satisfied with how everything turned out, review if you really really liked it, or just review because it takes like a minute, maybe more, maybe less, to write one :D please, my next goal is to have 150 reviews, it's not so much. :) And one more question I have for my kittens.

How do you feel about a new SebastianxCiel oneshot called "Xx3"? A song fic, like "Happy Violentine's Day" but as a yaoi, not a horror fic.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello kittens! You know what this means, don't you? Yeah...I hate to admit it, but this shall be the last new chapter! But I still hope you enjoy this. I'm at the mall right now, editing this on Marilyn's computer...Love you Marilyn! You're an awesome awesome friend! ...guuuurrrrrrrrrrrllllllllll :D

Enjoy this final chapter, kittens, it will not disappoint. Review back guaranteed.

...

The sun was slowly beginning to rise to the surface on one cool summer morning. Dew was lightly sprinkled on top of the freshly cut grass, birds were chirping the same tune they have been for months, now high up upon the tree branches. I didn't mind though, my mind was focused on other things. Or should I just say other thing, Sebastian. His tall body hovered over mine, our lips connected at this time, our tongues collided, our moans intertwined. We've been inside his car for 10 minutes now, parked in our same spot of the school parking lot, waiting for our spider to get caught in our talons. My breath was coming out in short pants, my tongue was loosing the the battle of dominance between us...again. _Will I ever win?_ Just as my fingers trace the nipples hidden inside his shirt, our target comes into my sight. "He's here." I pant and push Sebastian away from. Breaking our kiss, but not breaking the saliva that is connected to our lips.

"Where?" he asks me and breaks our only connection so he could see the spider for himself. I can feel the anger rising inside him, he needs to calm down, or else our plan will ruined. "There..." his voice drops drastically when he clenches to the door handle. "I'm going to kill him..." He's serious about this one._ Dammit Sebastian, I already told you, don't!_

"Don't..." I say quickly as I wrap my arms around his, _we've worked too hard on this plan just to let your jealousy get the best of you. Control yourself._ "The plan...our plan... We've worked so hard all week preparing for this... The wait is almost over... Just hold on a little longer. For me baby, please?" my eyes lock desperately with his, a small pout formed on my lips, and my fingers intertwine with his.

"Alright kitten, for our sake, I'll do it." his hand wraps securely around mine, and his forehead is pressed against me. Our eyes locked and we move closer to each other, and our lips closer... Just as our lips are about to collide, the bell could be heard from inside the car. Both of us groan in protest._ Why did it have to ring now of all times? Why did it have to ring when there's a bulge in my pants? Now Sebastian can't take care of this, and I'm stuck in this uncomfortable position for god knows how long. I hope no one will notice._ We're both out of the car at this time, we stare at each other momentarily, going through our game plan step by step, and head into the building after that's been completed. Game set, and ready to complete.  
..

Students fled the building as the bell rang for the last time this school year. Goodbyes were given, hugs were exchanged, and buses and cars fled. The teachers were the only ones in the building now. The summer light brightened the halls, and casted a silhouette of the spider teacher. He was walking alone through the familiar silent halls, a letter was placed firmly in his hand, and each step he made was quicker then the last. He was heading to the teacher's lounge, just as instructed. The letter was written by Ciel, informing him to come meet him in the lounge as soon as possible. When Claude reached the room, he didn't hesitate to open the closed door. It was dark upon entering the room, which was something he was not expecting. It took him awhile for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and when he did, he was confused by what he saw. A tall, dark figure, leaning against the coffee table. Arms folded, or so it appeared, and legs crossed.

"Who's there? Who are you? Show yourself!" he yelled to the figure before it could take a step. Soon it started to walk forward, and a little closer towards the four eyed French teacher. More of the physical features could be seen, but still the figure was hard to make out. It wasn't until a few minutes of silence had passed, before Claude could identify the person. "M-michaelis?" he questioned._.I thought that Ciel would be here...where is he?_ "Where's that student of yours, Ciel." his voice had returned to its original monotone self. "He told me to meet him here a few minutes after school was out. He said he had something he wanted to give to me, something that I deserved." Sebastian stood over at the other side of the room, smirking away. The plan was going along as expected, now all Sebastian had to do was reach into his pocket, and let the plan run its course. Out from his pocket, is where a phone rests in his firm grasp. Thumbs flipped the phone screen upward, illuminating Sebastian, and his smirking face to the puzzled spider momentarily.

"Oh yes, he left it right here, allow me." Sebastian was now glaring at his rival, "I know what you've done." he spat when his thumb was on top of the 'Enter' key. When Sebastian pressed the button, he leaned back slightly, giving the cell phone, which was set on high, a chance to speak.

Panting played over the speakers of the phone as it played the recording. Claude was confused at first, wondering why there was panting, and it wasn't until he heard a familiar voice, when his face turned pale.

"C-c-Claude~!" the owner of the voice was Alois Trancy, with his voice slightly slurred. "N-n-no! Not there..." slick and squishing sounds could be heard next. Claude couldn't stand much more of this..."Oh yes, oh yes~! Oh right there, yes right there~! Oh-" the phone was snapped shut by this time, the damage was more then effective.

"Where did you get that?!" Claude asked as he started to slowly move towards the door.

"I have connections." Sebastian lied and stared at him. The phone belonged to Ciel, and according to what he said, he took that recording the night Sebastian kicked him out. The night at the club. "I know what you did.." his tone turned dangerous when he started to walk towards the spider. "He told me everything." Claude had backed himself up into a corner, with no where else to escape to. "Everything." Sebastian hissed and grasped the collar of the other's shirt, panic and fear filling the golden eyes.

Blue eyes looked around in annoyance. "Stupid Elizabeth and her partings!" Ciel growled and stormed off to the teacher's lounge, where he was suppose to be 10 minutes ago. "She ruined my plans that I worked so hard to come up with. I even had to write to that creep...if this plan fails, she's the first one I go after! He finally made it to the room, and saw the room to be closed. He slowly walked towards it, and gently opened the door. To find something in Sebastian's grasp, and his back towards him.

"Listen to me you little spider." Sebastian's voice growled to the other teacher. "If I ever hear that you tried to taint my kitten's lips again, I'll find you and squish you like the bug you are, am I making myself clear? Or do you need a little example of what it'll feel like?"

"T-t-that won't be necessary, I'll remember, just please...get rid of the recording.."

"I'll put that into consideration." Sebastian let go of the frightened spider and let him drop to the ground. "Now get out of my sight! Before I beat you because I feel like it." the teacher ran out of the room just as Ciel stepped aside, making it just the two of them...alone.

"S-sebastian..." the blue eyed boy spoke, and got the attention of the older male in the room.

"Kitten, what are you doing here? Was this a part of the plan?" slowly, Sebastian took a step towards the boy.

"No." Ciel spoke while his head shook slowly from side to side. Soon the French teacher he loved was at his side, and his red eyes were staring at his. "I wanted to see if he got the letter, because I wanted to know if someone took the letter or not."

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to see the spider being lifted 2 feet off the ground, and long enough to hear the threat you told him." The smirk that could be seen on Sebastian's face made the younger shudder before he spoke again. "Not to mention that I found the entire situation completely erotic." the attention of the red eyes went south after that last word was said. A bulge could easily be seen in the young boy's pants, and Sebastian licked his lips, his pants were also revealing a growing bulge. Both males were growing more and more desperate for contact with each second, Ciel grasped the other's hand and hurriedly pulled him away from the lounge door. Why did they not stay in there? Sebastian wasn't sure, his mind was focusing on the backside that was in front of him. The couple raced down the hall in heated silence, only the sound of their shoes were the noises they made. Soon the couple came across an open door. Ciel, who was leading the horny man to a place where they could both find relief, didn't care what the room was. He needed Sebastian, and what was inside his pants. Once his fingers could grasp the metal knob, he opened the door and quickly entered, Sebastian following him and closed the door once he confirmed that the door could open after being shut. Ciel had found the light before Sebastian shut the door. The only light in that room was a single bulb, with a long cord next to it to turn it on and off when desired. The scent of their surrounding filled both of their nostrils and things were slowly beginning to settle in. They were in the janitors closet, with the fumes of cleaning products surrounding them.

Hair was grabbed, bodies were moved closer, lips smacked, tongues collided. The two were completely absorbed by themselves, and their desperate actions. Shirts were ignored by quivering hands as both wanted nothing more than to relive their aching pieces of flesh. Ciel's pants were the first to drop to the floor, his thighs now feeling the cool air. His head was tilted to the side, Sebastian had his mouth latched onto his neck, and his hand was sliding its way up the boy's shirt, and playing with what's inside.

"I played the recording." Sebastian had detached himself from the boy's neck, his only free hand was occupying itself by removing the black undergarment that was on Ciel's boy stepped out of the clothing that was pooled around his ankles.

Walking a few steps away from the man so that he could remove his sneakers, Ciel said. "And? What was his reaction?" The young blue haired boy bent over slightly, taking his sweet time to remove his shoes. Sebastian was a time bomb that was about to explode. Ciel's pale backside was in his sight, and it moved slightly when the boy switched feet.

"He...he..." Sebastian took in a few quick breaths, allowing his mind to compose itself before he continued. "He panicked, just like one would expect, and his face was flushed." he took Ciel by the wrist, and slammed him into the wall. "Just like I plan to do to yours, but for a different reason." Ciel's mind went blank when Sebastian unzipped his pants, and released his trapped length. He was shuddering at the cold wall that pressed against his exposed skin. Still he separated his legs, and his eyes locked onto Sebastian's.

"Do it." he purred in pure lust, he cupped both of his hands under his thighs when Sebastian lifted him up, his length was now against the twitching entrance. With a quick gasp of air, Sebastian's hips thrusted forward, and buried his length inside the younger male. "Aaahhn~..." Ciel's eyes had shut and his head tilted to the side when he sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. Sebastian had no problem creating a steady rhythm in this position, and Ciel had no problem receiving the greatest amount of pleasure due to the angle of their position. His clothed back was sliding against the wall, every other second he would feel cool air hit his heated skin, which always made him shudder more. His hair was bouncing all over his face, just like the movements of his body. "Ooo yeah." he moaned over and over, his body was already mesmerized by the pleasure running through his veins, and movements of his lover's hips. "Keep moving those hips!" he begged and grasped his thighs tighter and tighter. "In a circle...like a wheel..."

...

Four wheels were moving a large, gray cart filled with cleaning supplies. The oldest janitor this building had, Tanaka, had just finished cleaning his section of the school. He'd leave the rest of the work to the other janitors when the trio arrived for their night shift. With a portable green cup, filled with his favorite tea in hand, Tanaka pushed the cart onwards until he stopped at a rather peculiar sight. The closet door was what he stopped for, it was closed. The door was never closed during his cleaning, he had always left it partially open, as a habit for himself. He had a puzzled expression on his face, he took a quick sip of the warm liquid, before walking to the door, and solving the mystery once and for all. When he had opened the door, his eyes filled with a surprising sight. He came across the two males. His eyes staring at the boy with no pants on, and the reddening face, to the teacher, which he had known for quite some time. Both of the males had a deer in the headlights expression on their faces. What ever movements that were happening, stopped instantly. What ever noises that followed, silenced. Both of the sweating males started to panic, both unsure about what was going to happen next.

The old man just smiled. He drank some more of his tea, and finally broke the silence with a soft chuckle. "Ho ho ho." he closed the door not long after that, and walked down the hall. Continuing his soft chuckles of "ho ho ho" until they vanished completely, and Sebastian and Ciel were alone once again.

The couple were frozen in place, they both stared at each other in disbelief, not able to comprehend the scenario that just happened. Both of their heart beats still raced at a thousand miles per second, both of their faces tinted with red, Ciel's especially.

"See. I told you that I'd get your face nice and flushed." Sebastian finally spoke after minutes of uncomfortable silence and staring.

"Are you serious, Sebastian? Did you really not pay attention to what just happened?!"

"Yeah I did, we stared at eachother, and my what a lovely sight I have." Sebastian smirked when he saw the shocked reaction coming from the younger male.

"A janitor walked in on us!" Ciel smacked the other's arm to see if he was in a trance that he could get out of. "The old janitor! He caught us! He's going to tell principal Spears! We're going to get in more trouble then with the video! We're...we're-" Sebastian silenced the trembling boy with a soft kiss to the lips.

"Relax, kitten, there's nothing to be worried over. Everything is going to be alright." he cooed softly.

"How can you be so sure?" Ciel asked.

"That janitor may be old, but he's neutral to everything. As long as no one messes with his tea he won't do anything. He won't tell the principal on us, so don't fret...my pet." Ciel rolled his eyes, which in turn made Sebastian smile and chuckle slightly. "Besides, do you think this is the first time he caught someone fooling around in the Janitor's closet?" he thrusted into the boy, and he received a glare in response. "What? It's the last day of school, everyone has lightened up, that makes you no exception."

"But...but I don't want us to get caught again." Ciel spoke quietly, as if there was someone on the other side of the door, eaves dropping on their conversation.

"Then I suggest we get back to where we left off." Sebastian started his pace once again, "Because the other janitors will be here not long after Tanaka leaves. And they're not as .. ah, neutral as he is."

"How...s-so?" Sebastian was pounding against the bouncing boy's prostate with vigor, making it difficult for him to speak.

"One will have a .. mmgrah, n-nose bleed and pass out in it, and the rest will go run off and tell on us. With...disgusted expressions on their faces."

"How would you know that? Aahn!" Sebastian grabbed the boy's member and he was pumping the organ in time with his thrusts.

"Again, do you think this is the first time someone was caught in this closet?" Sebastian increased his thrusting pace, and Ciel returned to being the moaning mess he once was. His hands gripped the sweat damp shirt resting on his loves' shoulders. He could feel his orgasm approaching, bubbling and oozing inside of him. He was disappointed slightly, his euphoria would end faster then he had expected. Those frail hands of his roamed up and down the heaving chest, and his eyes stared at Sebastian, which was nothing more then a blurry figure to his moving eyes. Sebastian decided that now would be a good time to put matters into his own hands, literally. He took Ciel's wrists to his massive hands, and pinned them against the wall, rejecting them to the right to move. His sweating body dipped downwards until he was face to face with the flushed boy, and his lips were collided with the others'.

Ciel didn't hesitate to let his tongue fight to the dominance death when his mouth was forced open. The waves that their tongues moved in sparked more pleasure in his body. He was on the verge of collapsing, and both males, younger and older, knew that. He couldn't take it any more, Sebastian gave his tongue a long suck, his hand came down on his member once again, and his own slammed against his prostate one last time. Both of the males climaxed at the same time. Ciel with biting down on the muscle inside his mouth, and Sebastian with a loud groan emerging from his throat.

The next few minutes were filled with pleasured orgasms that both were trying to come off of. Sebastian had pulled himself out of the spent hole, and walked, more like stumbled really, to the other end of the wall, where a roll of toilet paper awaited. Not long after Sebastian returned to the boy's side, did he start to clean both of them off.

"Don't think that I've forgotten already, because I haven't." the couple were now both dressed and heading out of the closet to leave the building for the last time...until fall. "Your pants. You told me that when you woke up they were around your ankles, but I distinctly remember you pulling them up and fastening them when I was thrown out. What happened?"

"I...I..." the two were almost near the door when Sebastian stopped them. "I can barely remember, ok? I was pretty wasted."

"Yeah you were." Ciel spoke and his lips formed into a smirk when he received a glare from Sebastian.

"Look, I was drunk, I couldn't remember what I did. So, I thought you were heading home. I remembered the 'Fight.' we had here."

"Yet you don't remember the sex, the drinking, the pain of you kicking me out, did I mention the sex?"

"If you interrupt me one more time.." his eyes glared at the boy like they were actual knives cutting through his flesh. "I was waiting for you, and I got bored. So..I undid my pants, and I waited for you." Sebastian turned his head away and looked down towards the ground. Good thing he did, because then he would have watched Ciel's face curl into his own laughter.

"So you pulled down your pants, and just waited for me to be come home so I could suck and ride the hell out that soft thing?!" Ciel was laughing, hard, he actually had to lean against the lockers to catch his breath, his arms were wrapped around his stomach.

"N-not exactly...I never mentioned it was...soft..." Sebastian could no longer deepen the blush that was now all over his flushed face. Ciel was taken by surprise.

"No way..." he started to snicker when he saw the older male turn his face away from him. "No way! You...You!" he was laughing once again, his small frame moving downwards against the lockers, until he collided with the floor. His eyes were shut tight, his arms wrapped tighter around him, trying to soothe his burning sides, but failed to do so with every second that passed.

"Come on, let's go home already." Sebastian patience was running thin at this point, very thin, "The other janitors will be here soon, and we don't want to be seen by them."

"And why's that?" Ciel was still giggling from time to time, but at least it wasn't a full out laughing session.

"They'll get the wrong ideas...or I guess, in this case, the right idea." he extended his hand to the boy that was sitting on the floor. His hand was rejected by him. With another laughing session approaching him, Ciel said.

"No way! I can get myself up, I don't want that hand-jobbing hand on mine...It still might have some of your cum on it!" he quickly got up from the spot where he was dying with laughter. When he saw the scowl on the other male's face, he smacked the arm playfully and said. "What? It's the last day of school. Everyone has lightened up." he poked the other's firm chest as they continued to walk to the approaching main door. "That makes you no exception." he smirked at his choice of words. Sebastian, on the other hand, recognized the sentence as his own, and rolled his eyes at the repeated sentence. Both of the male had now reached the main entrance. They both reached for the handle at the same time, and with Sebastian's large hand over Ciel's, both males pushed the door open. The cool summer air hit both of their faces. The sun was starting to set, which gave the sky a warm glow of orange and yellow. The sight was beyond breath taking, it was exhilarating. As the two walked to the familiar car, parked in it's familiar space, the couple's hands joined, and their fingers intertwined. Summer was here at last.

And there were many things they could do to spend it.

...

Well, that's it for this story...or is it? :} Is it? How many people would be jumping out of their spots if I told you there would be a sequel to this? A lot, a little...none? Well! Let me make this official and say there WILL be a sequel to this. I'm working on the first chapter as I type. Don't believe me? Think a sneak peak is all it'll take to convince you? Well here's your sneak peak.

...

Night was soon approaching, the street lamps had just recently been turned on, so did our ride's neon lights. Business had been slow since the two teenage girls got off. The ride was still the rest of my shift, leaving me with boredom, and nothing to cure it but my own thoughts. What the hell was that all about? Why did Sebastian back off? He's cheating on me, isn't he? The evidence was right in front of me all along. Why didn't I see this sooner?

Firm arms, and fire like hands slide their way up the front of my shirt. I lean my head back, and my immediate reaction was the feeling of hair tricking down my neck. My blue eyes crack open, and the sight of Sebastian welcomes them. There are no traces of powdered sugar left on the corners of his lips. Instead, a smirk is what his lips portray.

"Hey there." my own hand slides its way into the strands of his hair, bringing him down to a kiss. He doesn't try to suppress it this time. Instead, he deepens it with the forceful opening of my cavern. The moans escape me fluently and frequently at this point. My digits coil more and more of his strands, my tongue is swishing and moving in a rhythmic motion, and I'm sinking deeper and deeper into the pleasurable abyss. I'm left utterly disappointed when he breaks our kiss yet again. I'm left sitting in my chair, my cheeks slightly flustered, my mouth opened slightly to catch breath, and my lips are flushed and just begging for more attention.

"How was your shift?"

"Boring after you left. Those two girls were the last ones to ride this thing." you broke our moment of romance to ask me how my shift was? Really? You must be planning something, or else our lips would never have separated in the first place. Come on, confess, I got you, now what is it?

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that." he bends down again, and connects our lips together. "Fear not, kitten, your shift is now over."

"I can see that." It's silent here, everyone is starting to leave the park and head to their cars. It's just us now. Just as my lips approach his for another time, he backs away from me. A scowl forms on my lips, I get up from the red metal chair for the last time, and face him, showing my displeasure to him. He takes his hand with mine, and soon we're walking away from the ride l've been controlling for hours. Adieu.

The sound of our shoes crunching on the gravel path accompany us with sound on our silent journey. My desire for him is so grand, that just having his hand pressed against mine is making my pants tighten. I need relief, before I get struck with pain.

"What did you do today?" I quickly ask him, if things go right, I'll be pants-less in no time.

"Ate, relaxed, thought about you constantly." he replied, his grip on my hand tightened.

"Wow. It seems like you got to do everything you wanted today." I sighed before continuing my seduction routine. "I'm jealous. I never got what I wanted to do today, I was too busy working. But...there still is time to do it."

"What do you want?" he stopped walking, wooden booths are next to us, right on top of the grass. I smirk inwardly, perfect.

"I want to get my face painted." I push him roughly, and unexpectedly, causing my unsuspecting love to stumble backwards, and slam against the side of a random booth. I attack his lips with lust filled kisses, each kiss gets returned by him, each more hungry and desperate then the last. I pry his mouth open and quickly invade his cavern. Sooner or later he'll realize that I'm the one that's in control, and not him. He'll probably try and change that as soon as he does realize it, but until then it's my way, or the highway.

My hands slide to different positions. Instead of them being around his neck, or buried in his soft locks, my left hand stays where it is, while my right runs it's way down his body, and not stopping until my fingers brush against his zipper. I break our attachment with the unzipping of his pants, I can see a bit of grey from the hem of his boxers. But just seeing the hem won't satisfy me, I need to see the boxers, all of it, down and pooling around his ankles. I was not aware that his button became undone, nor was I aware that I did it while I was deep in mid thought, all I cared was watching the fabric drop to the floor, and my knees following them. I was now face to face with his covered manhood. There was an obvious tent in the center of the boxers, and my mouth literally began to water. How long has it been since I've done this? A month? Two even? I don't remember anymore, but one thing I do remember, is I haven't teased Sebastian like this in awhile. I guess I should change that. I slide my hands up his legs, and around his thighs. The friction of my hands rubbing his legs warms up my digits. This won't do for long, ready to up the ante Sebastian? No? Too bad. I lean myself closer to him and the enormous bulge. My nose is buried in the black fabric, and my parted lips are hovered over the bulge, my heated breath panting over it. I feel every part of his reaction to my teasing. His hips jerk forward, his thighs shake, and he groans, long and loudly. My mind is fogged with my lust, my mouth attacks the clothed tip of his erection, and is lightly bitten. He gasps in shock, and his body shakes slightly when his head is tossed to one side. I can't take this anymore, I cannot wait any longer! My tongue darts out from my cavern, and slowly makes its way up to the grey hem I saw earlier. My eyes are darkened by desire when my teeth clamp down on them, and slowly pull the silk fabric to join his friend, the jeans.

The erection is finally free from it's cage, and seeing this monster at it's full length, right in front of me, drives me wilder than he, or I, could imagine. I can't wait anymore, I have to have it. But still desiring the need to tease him, I run my fingers up the sides of the erection. Every slow second I give him, brings a new violent shudder in pleasure. My thumb presses against his slit, where a stream of pre cum flows from it. He's hissing at me, in both annoyance and pleasure, a heated mixture that I haven't heard in quite some time. The flowing substance lands onto my thumb, and is brought to my more then eager lips for a taste. My eyes are locked on his, my lips are parted, and my tongue is circling around what I've gathered. One lick, that's all it took. One taste was all I needed, to become completely, and hopelessly addicted. I want more of it, I need more of it, I'm craving more of it. I haven't eaten anything since this morning, and I need meat.

...

Once I come up with a name for this, and finish the chapter of course, I'll start the preparations to add this into my wonderful family of fanfictions. :D Well as you can see, this will be in Ciel's POV, and based on the summer time. So...before I go..I must say, how was my last chapter of More Then A Teacher? And does anyone have an idea on what the new story should be called?

4/3/13

Hello my lovely kittens! I just wanted to tell you that the sequel has been updated. It's called "Sweltering Summer Nights" and so far it has two chapters. I know that most of you don't like that I put it as Complete, but I also know that some people don't even go into the In-Progress section...guilty :3 So when I post the next chapter, which will be in a few weeks, it'll be moved to it's rightful spot. But check it out, it's online and ready for your viewing eyes.


End file.
